Finding My Place
by Eveil Woman
Summary: Compliant with all but epilogue. During the war and final battle Ginny was strong, but the war left her damage, so damaged her parents allowed her to escape to the Muggle world. While there she met Draco, who has to prove to the world he can treat muggles like human beings. But why would Arthur allow Ginny to get close to a Malfoy. Once back home can the 2 find happiness together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Ginny's POV**

I walked up the wet pavement in the cool drizzling rain to the small building that contained my flat. The building was an older stucco structure with brick trim and ugly brown balconies. Once inside and past the double set of glass doors, I released my tight grip on my wand and fought to find the key to unlock my post box. When the little door swung open, I found a bill for my phone and a letter from Dad. It made me wonder once more how the owl got in and out of the building without being noticed! I took the mail and headed up the three stories to my floor.

I was instantly greeted by my cat. She was a petite grey tabby cat who I made the mistake of feeding my first week here. I haven't been able to get rid of her since; not that I have tried hard at all. At this point I would have to kill her if I ever wanted to be rid of her, for she knows all my secrets. "Hello McCoy, how was your day today?"

She looked up at me. "Meow." Then she turned to wash her chest.

The lady across the hall had already named the cat before I moved in, not knowing he was a she. Unfortunately, the lady couldn't take him in due to the fact her husband was allergic to pet hair. The name suited her, so I left it. As I took off my coat, McCoy was weaving her thin body around my legs for attention. "I know you want food, but at least let me hang my coat up!" I cursed at her.

Once I hung up my coat and put food and fresh water in McCoy's dishes, I walked to my room and changed into my pajamas, I like being comfortable. I then returned to my little kitchen and pulled out the leftovers from the evening before. I really like leftover night; it's so much easier. Once I heated them up, I took my plate to the table and grabbed my mail, reading the bill in record time. I heard McCoy jump up on the chair across from me. "Shall we see what Dad has to say today?"

McCoy double blinked at me as I tore open the envelope.

"'My dearest daughter,' I'm his only daughter!" I half explain/ half complain to McCoy, "'I hope this letter finds you well. I can't believe that next month you will have been gone for six months already! But as I told you when you left, take all the time you need. Things are going well back here. Fleur and Bill announced they are expecting. Baby is due at the end of April, but that Veela blood Fleur has still makes her look as fit as the day she married Bill. I'm sure your mother is mailing you as I write about coming home for the birth, but Gin-Bug you need to do what's right for you and no one else.

"'Hogwarts is finally finished the rebuild and they will be having an open house next week. Of course everyone is invited. Working for the Ministry, I have been in and out of the place and it looks amazing!

"'Most of the trials have been completed. Only a couple are left. I won't go into details because they are too depressing. However, most people are being convicted with terms long enough that those people won't see the light of day again.

"'Besides letting you know about the letter coming from your mother, I also wanted to tell you again how you have always and continue to impress me and amaze me. Write soon; your mother gets moody if she feels you're not writing enough. Dad.' Well, it was nice of him to give me a heads up about mum's coming letter. I hope it's not a howler."

I needed a time out from the magical world. I was not turning my back on my past. The war and the final battle left me with some stuff I needed to work through and trying to work through them with constant reminders wasn't working for me. Removing myself from it actually helped me in dealing with the day to day stuff. Then I could feel normal, and that was good. Mum and Dad had the address and could send me mail, but Dad and I chose to limit it to just them so people wouldn't pop in and try to force me home before I was ready.

I took a job at a large grocery store in Canada. It wasn't glamorous, but it paid my bills and I knew when it was time to return home the company wouldn't suffer because I was gone. I love the interactions with most of the people. I was happy. I was returning to cash after my manager had asked me to take on the job of payroll as the lady who normally did it was going on a maternity leave and her back up's husband was being transferred to another city. I asked for time to think about it.

As I turned, I was sure I was seeing a hallucination from my past. His face moved from my view too quickly, but the way the man moved I was sure I knew him! But Draco Malfoy would never be in the muggle world, never mind the odds of him being so far from home!

"Ginny? Are you okay?" asked my supervisor Amy.

I liked the woman. I saw a bit of Mum; actually a lot of Mum, in her."I- yes," I stammered.

"You look like you saw a ghost." She gave me a smile. "Maybe an old boyfriend?"

"No, never a boyfriend! But that one customer, I though I knew him for a second."

"Did Bob talk to you?" she asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Yes, he did. I told him I wanted to think on it for a day or two."

She smiled. "Ginny, just so you know, to be offered that chance after only being here six months says a lot about what we all think about you," she informed me.

I had almost forgotten about seeing him when he appeared again. This time, I was on one of the tills that faced another till. It was Crazy Tuesday, a day of the month all cashiers, all staff for that matter, hated, but customers loved because they got 15% off their grocery orders. It was the after dinner rush, and I was dealing with a demanding customer when I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I swear to God, he was Draco Malfoy's twin! He turned towards his cashier before he noticed me. My customer complained to me about how busy it always was on Crazy Tuesday. I had no sympathy for her though, as I knew she was a housewife whose kids were all in school and she could shop earlier in the day when it wasn't so busy. My mind wandered and I wondered if Lucius Malfoy maybe had an illegitimate child no one knew about, for that seemed more likely than Draco Malfoy being in a muggle grocery store in Canada.

I had told Bob I would take the payroll job because it meant steady hours and less dealing with grumpy customers, both of which were good reasons. After telling him, I headed out on a date with a coworker. He was nice, but not really what I wanted. At least that was what I told him, letting him down gently. The next day, there was another letter from Mum; this was her third since she told me Bill and Fleur's news. I smiled, knowing it was going to be another guilt trip. I could almost hear Dad whispering 'stay strong' as I opened it.

McCoy had jumped up on the sofa to hear Mum's letter. My lord, this cat is nosy! "'Ginny,'" I started, "'I spent the day planning the baby's christening with Fleur and Gabrielle. I so wish you had been here. I need some female support so some of our family traditions are included. I honestly am thinking about inviting Aunt Muriel to the next planning session.' See McCoy," I stopped to say to the cat, "another guilt trip." It was in that moment I realized what McCoy's issue was. I reached out to pet her and explained, "Don't worry; when I go home, you're coming too." She started purring. I then finished Mum's letter where she went on about how Ron was helping at the joke shop. Honestly, that's when I put the letter down. This was the reason I left.

I jumped in the shower. Tomorrow would be my last cash shift for a while, as I was starting payroll training on Monday morning.

The following day at work was normal. Towards the end of my shift, Amy came through my till shopping with her two cute daughters. The girls loved my till because I always treated them like they mattered more than their Mum. The younger one, who was in grade 2, smiled at me. "Mommy said you were here."

"Did she? How was school today?" I asked.

"Good. We were experimenting with colour." She showed me the paint leftovers on her shirt with pride.

"Looks like you had fun, Christine." I then looked at the older of the two, who was holding something behind her back, "Hello Kyra, you look pleased with yourself today.

"Look, " she pulled a sparkly pillow from behind her back, "at what Mom is buying me." She was clearly pleased.

"That's nice of Mom." I glanced at Amy.

"It's been blackmail for a while now," Amy explained.

My attention turned back to the girls as I had reached the produce in their order. "Oh no, I forgot the codes again! Can you two help me?"

The girls knew all the produce codes by heart, Amy had been training them for years so that once they were old enough they could get jobs with the company and have better odds of getting some of the scholarships the company offered. I loved seeing how they were better at the codes than some of the current cashiers. We played this game every week.

After saying goodbye to Amy and the girls, I turned to see my next customer loading his basket onto my till. It was the Draco look-alike.

"Hello! Do you have your Saving card today?" I asked.

He stopped dead and looked at me, totally staring for a few seconds. He then spoke, "Ginny Weasley?"

Bloody hell! It was Draco Malfoy! "What? How?" was all I could sputter.

"We went to school together for five years, I'm fairly positive of you name," he replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still disbelieving that Draco Malfoy could be in my store.

"I'm doing what all these other people are doing; buying food," he retorted with an air of superiority.

"I know that!" I spat. "I mean, in this store, in this country," then much quieter, "in this type of store?"

This time he spoke much slower, "...Buying...food..."

I started putting his order through. "Did you find everything you were looking for?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you." He paused, "What are you doing here?"

I must have been in shock. "I needed to get away from everything," I explained.

He nodded and looked at me with his eagle eye. "You look good." He shocked me with the compliment.

Just then another cashier came up to the till. "Home time!" she cheerfully said to me, then turned her attention to Draco. "Did you find everything today?"

"Yes I did," he replied in a civil tone.

I had finished with his small order. "That will be $23.54"

Draco and I continued to almost stare at each other as his payment processed. Then I handed him his receipt and said, "Thank you, come again."

He nodded, took it and his bags, and walked away.

I logged off of the till, took my water bottle, and headed to say good night to a co-worker.

"Ginny," Draco had stopped and turned back and walked over to me, "Do you want to go for a coffee?"

 **A/N- So here we go again! No promises as to when updates will happen. Please keep in mind I work full time and have children. I can't possible write as fast as you can read. But I have found that the more reviews I get the more I am inspired to write!**


	2. Coffee

**Chapter 2**

 **Draco's POV**

"Do you want to go for a coffee?" I asked. I hadn't seen this girl in nearly a year. Really, I never knew her; I just knew of her. But some part of me really wanted to know why she was working in such a menial Muggle job.

She looked as shocked that I had asked as I was that I had asked. She looked over at the girl who had relieved her, then took a step towards me. "Um, I guess," she replied. "When?"

I swallowed hard. "You're off now, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, but I need a bit of time to get changed." She indicated towards her uniform.

I glanced down at the bags in my hands as well. "Right. How about in a half hour we meet at the coffee shop down the road?"

"Um, sure," she agreed.

I nodded. "Alright, see you then."

"Okay," she responded slowly. I think she was trying to figure out why she agreed.

I turned and left before she could change her mind! I rushed to my flat and tossed the bags in the refrigerator, then stopped in my bedroom to check my appearance. I looked good, as always! I then bolted to the coffee shop. When I arrived, I saw the coveted spot in front of the fireplace was open and took the left seat so I could see the door. A waitress came over almost before I sat down.

"What can I get for you?" the older lady asked.

"I'm waiting for someone. Do you mind if I hold off til she arrives?"

"Sure thing darling," she smiles. I'm not sure if this a Canadian thing or a Muggle thing to be so informal and personal, but as odd as it is, I admit it's welcoming. I swear everyone in this country is a friend to everyone else.

After a few minutes, I see Ginny Weasley walk in. She looks good. She's wearing a teal top that hits her mid thigh, black leggings, and ballet flats. Her hair is still in a braid that comes over her one shoulder. She looks a bit awkward and unsure of what to do. I stand up, like a gentleman, and invite her over. "Thank you for coming." I gesture to the seat across from myself.

"Thanks for the invite?" She is clearly as puzzled by my invitation as I am as to why she is here. A part of me wonders if the Ministry sent her to keep tabs on me!

The waitress returned. "What can I get for you?"

I looked at Ginny for her order first.

"I'll have a Red Rose tea with cream please," she ordered.

"Coffee, strong and black," I ordered.

"Coming right up." She turned and left us.

I suddenly realized I knew nothing about Ginny that I can use to start a conversation with. "I was shocked to see you here." I could see she felt uncomfortable too.

"I bet," she replied. "I heard that your family was released."

"It wasn't just what Mother did for Potter in the forest," I defended.

"I know. I mean, I heard it from Dad and Kingsley."

I nodded. "I guess you would. Can I ask why you''re in the Muggle world?"

She pursed her lips for a second and got a sad, haunted look on her face. The waitress returned with Ginny's tea and my coffee. " Thank you," Ginny muttered as she took her teapot and cup.

I think the waitress sensed this was a deep conversation, so she left quickly without saying a word.

I waited for Ginny to answer my question.

She took her time setting her tea to brew and putting the contents of a small creamer into her cup before she finally seemed to find a place to start. "The war, the year before, and the Final Battle were..." she searched for the right term, "hard."

I could see tears in her eyes, but she was clearly fighting them.

"I saw many things, things I would rather forget. I didn't just lose people I cared about, I watched them die. And as I helped with the bodies after, I was thankful it wasn't me." Her chest started to tremble. "I lost my brother. There were too many reminders to stay back home." A single tear escaped, but she didn't wipe it away. She then seemed to take control of the strength she was so well known for at school. "I needed to get away, to have time to heal."

Her statement opened my eyes to the fact that she and I were not that different. She, like me, like all of us really, faced and did things we were not anywhere near mature enough to deal with.

"Why are you here? she asked pointedly.

"You might not believe me," I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"True." She smiled and then waited.

"I need to change my reputation. McGonagall offered me a position next year teaching Potions, but the Ministry is skeptical of me because of my past. They demanded that I spend the time between then and the start of the school year living with Muggles 'to prove that I won't kill them and to learn tolerance.'"

She gave me a half smile. "How's that working for you?"

"It's not as bad as I expected. At least they didn't demand that I live without magic!" I admitted.

"So, what do you do all day?" she asked.

"As part of this, I have to work with Muggles, so I work for a law firm as a paralegal."

"What could you possibly know about that?" she questioned. "You certainly weren't one to take Muggle studies in school!"

"I can use magic to aid me in my job. There's a charm the Ministry uses, normally by officials investigating in the Muggle world, that provides me with all the knowledge I require to do my job." I paused. "Why are you working as a cashier?" I asked.

"I happen to like people," she defended herself. "And I didn't want to have to commit too much of myself to a company. Besides, next week I start working in payroll." She finally poured some tea from the little metal pot into her cup and stirred five times clockwise and once counterclockwise as if she was stirring a potion,

"Why did you choose this city?" I asked.

"I liked the sound of the name of it and there are very few magical people here, which means no reminders."

I finally took my first sip of coffee. I still don't know how I lived before this stuff. "So seeing me here must be hard on you?"

She chuckled. "Hard, no; shocking, yes. I thought I saw you a couple weeks back, but decided it was more likely that you had an illegitimate brother than it really being you in my store. You in a Muggle grocery store just seemed so far fetched."

I smiled at the truth of what she said. "So do you like it here?"I asked, trying to find something more to talk about.

"It's been really good for me. I can function normally again," she confessed.

This peaked my interest. "Normally? What do you mean?"

She raised her cup to her lips and took a long sip of tea. "It was bad, really bad, for me. Night terrors every night..." I tried to process and understand what she was saying, but I couldn't. I had every idea of the things she had seen. I saw many of the same things, but they never affected me like that. "Most days I couldn't even get dressed. Everyone was telling me how I should be happy because we won and Voldemort was gone, but all I could think about was those who also weren't with us."

I remember Mother saying something about survivor's guilt. "You have to be proud of them. They died fighting for what they believed in," I tried to offer.

"No, they're gone," she said into her cup. I could see it was clearly painful for her to even talk about this, "and I'm still here. What gives me that right?" She stood up and almost ran from the shop.

I went after her, but she was gone by the time I dropped money on the table and got out the shop door. I spent the rest of the evening trying to wrap my brain around her feelings and what she was going through. I saw people die, I watched a teacher get eaten by that damn snake, and I helped torture people! I should be the one to feel as she does.

I admit I don't really know her that well, but I always got the impression Ginny Weasley was strong and brave. She was like a flame, mesmerizing and dangerously powerful, but today I saw an ember surrounded by water.

 **A/N- Please keep in mind I work full time and have children. I can't possibly write as fast as you can read. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Ginny's POV**

I arrived home from coffee with Draco and completely fell apart. I curled up on my bed and sobbed for hours. McCoy had curled up next to me and never left my side; she was clearly concerned about me. After a couple of hours, my head was splitting. "I ran into someone from school. He thinks I should be proud of those who died. He has no clue. He was one of the ones we were fighting," I explained to her as though she would know what I was referring to.

McCoy growled at that.

"No, he didn't fight in the battle directly, but he took the dark mark," I bitched.

She stared at me.

"I met up with him because I had to know why he was here. In school he never hid the fact that he disliked Muggles."

McCoy pushed her head under my hand for a pet, almost like she was comforting me. "My head is killing me." I was still curled up on the bed.

McCoy then licked my tear-stained face with her sandpaper like tongue.

I got up, took a shower, and then climbed back into bed next to my kitty.

It wasn't until morning that I realized I never fed McCoy! And that my headache was still there. I dragged myself out of bed and fed McCoy, and boy was she hungry! She purred when she started eating and didn't stop munching til the bowl was empty. I then took something for my headache. After eating a banana, I knew I had to tackle my household chores.

After collecting all the trash from the bins around the apartment, I headed down to the building's large trash bin. I ran into the husband from across the hall near the exit door. He was carrying their new daughter down to the mail. She was sleeping in his arms, yet he was explaining to her what he's doing and why. It warmed my heart; the man was clearly put on this earth to be a father.

On my way back in, I grabbed my mail as I was too upset to care the night before.

Back in my suite, I settled on the sofa and opened an envelope. I glanced around to see McCoy at my feet, waiting to hear the letter. She never misses one. The thought occurred to me that maybe she smelled the owl that brought it.

"It's from Dad today," I told my cat. "'Gin-bug, I hope this Owl finds you in good spirits today. I saw the most interesting thing today at work! It was called a computer. Is there any chance you could send me one? Everyone is asking about you. They want to know if you'll be home for the anniversary. I have told them no, but I was thinking about coming to see you.

"I'm sure your mother has told you that we are all sitting on pins and needles waiting for Bill and Fleur's baby to arrive. Your mother almost hits the ceiling every time a Floo call comes in. I swear she's more excited about this baby than she was with any of you children! Poor Fleur; she now looks like a balloon was stuffed under her top! And she has that pregnant waddle. Love, Dad.'"

The next few days passed quickly as I was learning how to do my new job. I did think about what had happened at coffee with Draco. I felt bad for bolting on the guy, but worse for opening up to him like I had. I grew up in a house full of boys, where only babies cried. Being the youngest, I never let anyone see me cry. Yet ten minutes into coffee with Draco, I showed more emotion that I did in 16 years with my brothers. I was embarrassed. I was glad that working in the back office with much earlier hours meant little chance of running into him.

I got two letters sent by Dad, one from Ron, and one from Harry. McCoy waited for me to read them to her. "Okay, how about we do Ron's first. It will be the shortest." I vowed. "'Ginny, I need girl advice. I want to ask Hermione to marry me. Any tips?' Count on Ron to not beat around the bush. Now for Harry's. 'Hey Ginny, I hope you are doing better. I really have missed you. Ron's planning on asking Hermione to marry him. Somehow I don't think it will be as romantic as girls hope for. Ron doesn't even have a clue where to start. I also worry that maybe wizards ask differently than Muggles, so I feel I am of no help to him on this one.

'Ginny, I know things were odd between us when you left, but when you return home I would like to try dating again.' Oh McCoy, you would think after 6, almost 7 months of letters he'd get the hint. Have I once given him any reason to hope? Nope. Not once have I even addressed the matter. I don't know if I can ever forget how he left, or how I wasn't trusted to know what was going on. I never, not once. broke the trust of any of the three of them."

It was times like this I missed Neville and Luna most. They both got it; they understood what my brother and Harry and Hermione never could. The Golden Trio felt that their mission made up for the hurt they caused.

The following morning, Amy came into the payroll office. It was my first day alone on the job. "How's it going today?" she asked as she leaned against the counter apposite of me.

"Good. Everything is balancing," I replied.

"That's good. Last night a guy left this for you. He was very attractive." She hands me an envelope. "I have to get to that training group." She smiles and takes off.

I look at the envelope; my name is on the front of it, very neatly written. I figured it must be from Draco and set it aside until my break.

When I finally got my break, I closed the office door and grabbed Draco's letter. I laughed at the fact that of all the letters I have received since arriving here, this is the only one McCoy doesn't get to hear! I actually debated saving it til I got home to read it to her, but the fact that Draco left a note for me at work gets the better of me.

Ginny,

I'm sorry if I offended you in some way. It wasn't my intent. I did come after you, but I swear you had to have Apparated. I would like to talk to you again, just to assure myself that you're doing alright. I'm told your schedule has changed and they can't tell me when you will be in, for safety reasons. Therefore, I can't come through your till again to see for myself. So, if you wouldn't mind calling me to set something up, I would appreciate it.

Draco Malfoy 780 555 1234

I spent two days debating whether to call him or not. Finally, the manners my mother raised me with won over. I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, was telephoning Draco Malfoy! Once I decided to do it, I checked outside to see if the sky had fallen or if gravity stopped working. There was no point in checking if hell froze over as I'm pretty sure in this country that happened during the winter that just passed!

On the third ring, he answered. "Hello, Draco Malfoy here."

I had no real clue as to what to say. I froze, saying nothing.

"Ginny? You see, you have to speak into the phone. That's how it works," he said in a know-it-all way.

"I know that," I spat, aggravated. "I'm just not used to phoning someone. I-"

He chuckled. "I guess it is a bit odd."

"Alright, we have spoken. You now know I didn't kill myself or something, so are we done?"

"I'd like to see it myself actually, if you don't mind. Let's start over. You are the only other magical Brit I have come across here. Allow me to take you to dinner as a way of making up for pushing our last conversation in a direction that caused you such upset."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it, not believing my own ears. I finally found my voice, "You really are Draco's double, aren't you?"

"Truthfully Ginny, I think the Ministry would be impressed to know I can behave like a gentleman around you, instead of like the insufferable brat everyone endured in school."

Okay, now this made sense to me; there was something in it for Draco to be nice to me. "Dinner? Why?"

"Things went bad pretty fast in the coffee shop, so I felt returning there wouldn't be the best idea. Look, it's dinner, not a lifetime commitment." He sounded offended that I wasn't jumping at the chance.

"Fine, dinner. When and where?"

"Tomorrow? I know a place with..."

"Tomorrow doesn't work; we're having a baby shower for a lady at work," I explained.

"Aren't you supposed to bathe babies?" he asked. He sounded as confused as I did when I first heard the term. "Why do you have to help them bathe their child?"

"It's a party where you bring gifts for the new baby. No bathing involved."

"So, no naked ladies then?" he teased. "This just goes from bad to worse."

I was and wasn't shocked by his comment. This was the SINGLE most normal guy thing I had ever heard come out of Draco's mouth.

"No."

"Alright, what night works for you?"

I didn't want to say Friday or Saturday night and have him think I thought this was a date. "Does Thursday work for you?"

"Thursday, yes. Can I pick you up?" he offered.

"Thank you, but no. I can get myself to wherever we are meeting."

He then gave me the time and location.

When Thursday rolled around, I went home from work, and due to the time my shift finished, I had time to shower and change. Some of the girls at work knew of the location and told me is was a causal place, so I didn't have to worry about what to wear.

 **A/N- Please keep in mind I work full time and have children. I can't possibly write as fast as you can read, but I have found that the more reviews I get, the more I am inspired to write! Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Draco's P.O.V.**

I was truly relieved to get the phone call from her. How she was when she left the coffee shop really bothered me; so much so that I did some research on survivor's guilt, which the Muggles call P.T.S.D. I wondered about treatments for the condition, but at the same time I'm not a healer and have no qualifications to say she has it. I felt that talking may have stirred up bad feelings for her. I wanted to see her with my own eyes to see, to know, she hadn't done anything crazy and hurt herself. I went into her store daily for a week, staying at times over an hour to see her, but she hadn't been there. Finally I asked about her and was told they couldn't tell me when she was working for safety reasons, so I dropped off a letter for her. She still took three days to call!

At least I was able to convince her to meet me at a nearby restaurant for dinner. Tonight I waited outside for her, yet she snuck up on me. She was wearing a very trendy pair of jeans, top, and fashionable jacket. I admit I am surprised at how trendy she dresses in this world. It was quite a far cry from the out-of-date fashions I saw her in at school.

"Hi," she greeted.

"You're right on time," I smirked. "Let's get a table." I opened the door for her, then followed her in.

Once we were seated, we scanned our menus. "The super lasagna is amazing here," I offered and she nodded. "Alright, one rule: no depressing topics tonight. Okay?"

"Fair enough," she agreed.

I had decided that my goal tonight was to hear her laugh, so I figured I would have to keep things light.

"So," she started, "You asked me the other day, so it's only fair I ask you; why this city?"

"Why? Because it was picked for me. Someone at the Ministry decided it."

"Were you told to work at the job you have?" she asked. "I would think a school would have been better if you're wanting to teach at," she glanced around, "our old school."

"You and me both, but it was decided that kids would be more likely to speculate on any slip-ups I made."

She nodded, clearly seeing their point. "How do you like your work?"

"It's dull, very dull."

"There must be something that's not too bad about this for you."

Just then a woman walked by wearing a very small dress. I eyeballed her. "I can't complain about women's summer fashions."

She looked back at the girl and just shook her head in disbelief.

"Now come on, I figured you of all girls would be used to that type of thing. I'm sure growing up in your home you heard stuff like that all the time because we all know guys like to see their sisters as a girl who can't get offended by comments like that. I was trying to make you feel comfortable."

She smiled. "I thought treating women like that was something Neanderthals like my brothers did; it's nice to see you're the exact same as them."

I laughed. "I'm not sure what to take more offence to: being called a neanderthal or being compared to your brothers!" I made eye contact with her. "Good one! Or I should say two, Ginny."

She smiled a victorious smile at me.

"Ginny - that's not your real name, is it?"

"No, it's Ginevra."

"Ginevra... very classy. I like it."

"Thank you." She fell silent for a minute. "Why did you ask me to coffee, or to dinner today?"

I found I had to think about my answer. "I don't know, truthfully. It's not like we even had any mutual friends."

"No, because we were enemies," she stated.

"Now I never did anything to you. Your brother, and Potter, I freely admit to everything I did to them. You were-"

"You read aloud the valentine I made for Harry."

"That was yours? Wow, er sorry." She didn't look impressed. "Look, I was 12 and that was all about Potter, I totally forgot about doing that til now." I then realized that talking about her first year might not be the best. "Tell me, how long you have been here in Canada?" 

By the end of the dinner, I can say Ginny and I were at ease with each other, but I still kept it light. We really only spoke of life with Muggles and Muggle things. We even found that we both enjoyed a musical performer that was coming to town the following week, so we agreed to attend the concert together. I kind of twisted her arm by saying it was her duty to Muggles to go with me so that if I got frustrated with 17000 Muggles, she would be able to place me in a body bind curse.

Let me be clear; I never want to see my blood mix with that of Muggles, but they're not as horrid as I was raised to believe. Magic aside, they really aren't that different from us. I have been living as a Muggle for ten months, since Slughorn announced that he would stay on til the year after the final battle to assist with the difficult time during the rebuild. By the time I return, it will have been one year.

My father is still shocked that I agreed to live with Muggles, and my mother just continually worries about my well being. So to appease her, I place weekly Floo calls to the Manor.

"How are you doing? Are you eating enough?" Mother asks.

"Yes Mother. In fact, I had dinner last night with a nice witch from a Pureblood family." I figured this would make both Mother and Father happy for a while.

"Oh? You did? Do we know the family?" Her instant curiosity was very evident.

"Mother, might I remind you I'm in Canada." I stated. I wasn't going to lie outright to my own mother.

"Right right, I guess we would not. Is she pretty?"

"Most men would say extremely."

"Does she and her family know your, our, past?"

"Yes Mother, she knows it." All too well. If Mother believed I was seeing someone, she would calm down.

 **Ginny's POV**

Dinner with Draco was nice, and how he convinced me to go to the concert was hilarious. He could never go to an event alone with that many Muggles and not want to hex someone, so he needed me to come to place him in a Body Bind if needed. I was able to tease and burn him just like my brothers; maybe because on some level I really could care less if he got offended.

Yet part of me wondered, so that evening I placed a Floo call to dad. With the time change I knew he would be up for work.

"Dad?"

"Awe Ginny, it's good to hear your voice," came the reply.

"Daddy, I need some information."

"What's going on dear?"

"Draco Malfoy is living here and says he's working with Muggles."

Dad nodded. "I heard he was being asked to live in their world. Has he done something?" He seemed only mildly interested.

"Nothing I am aware of. I met him at the store and I went to dinner with him to find out why he was here."

Dad seemed to be carefully choosing what to say. "I know your brother, Harry, and Hermione had issues with him in school. I also know that I dislike his father for reasons you know and ones you don't know. But Ginny, I know what all his family dealt with toward the end of the war. There were many good reasons to believe that he may have changed. If you're not seeing anything that worries you, then let sleeping dogs lie."

"Dad?"

"Gin-bug, I sat in on every trial for every supporter of Voldemort. That family, as much as I dislike Lucius, had it far worse than most people would ever guess. I can't imagine it not changing a young man of Draco's age. Yes, it's possible for the worst, but I think we would have to see something to prove that. I think McGongall, is right about him; he deserves a chance to prove himself."

Wow, my father defending a Malfoy! What in heaven's name had I missed with those trials? I trust my father more than anyone in the world. After talking with Dad, I tried to put Draco out of my mind.

Work was going really good. I found I really enjoyed working with numbers, but deep down I knew my calling was in healing. Work offered me a chance to take a first aid course, so I willingly took it. The course was so basic in the skills we were taught that I was disappointed.

Then, on the evening of May the 2nd, I got the Floo call from Dad.

Fleur had her baby, a girl they named Victorie Weasley. She was born the same day Fred died, just one year later. It hurt that this was another reason my family would claim we should be happy. I'm sure the baby is beautiful and sweet, and will become a wonderful member of the family. But couldn't she have arrived any other day? It really upset me. I was just finishing a little breakdown when my phone rang again. I answered without even looking, expecting it was work calling about something. "Hello."

"Ginny, Draco Malfoy here."

"Bloody hell! How many Dracos that are Brits do you think there are, let alone calling me?" I cursed at him.

"Well, you're in a right foul mood, aren't you? What's wrong?"

Damn it. I never meant to snap at whoever was calling. "Nothing," I lied.

"Right. Look, it's the one year anniversary that it all ended. Truthfully, I'm not sure what to do with myself. I thought maybe you might...in light of what you said that day, well...be feeling the same."

He was right. I felt like doing nothing but crying, but at the same time it felt wrong too.

"I remember," he continues, "as a child, ice cream fixed everything. I figured that maybe since we're the only ones who know about today here that you might be willing to join me for an ice cream cone."

"Ice cream at..." I started skeptically.

"At seven in the evening. I'm pretty sure there are many seven year olds having some at this hour."

I sighed heavily. "I know; I'm just in a really odd mood tonight."

"I understand the feeling, hence the ice cream. We don't even have to talk about it."

I stayed quiet.

 **Draco's P.O.V**

At this point, I regretted calling, but now I was committed to this. Something told me she needed a distraction. What could be better for a Weasley than a good laugh at my expense? "I can tell you all about my first week in the Muggle world." I almost heard her laugh.

"You know what? Sure."

 **A/N- Please keep in mind I work full time and have children. I can't possibly write as fast as you can read, but I have found that the more reviews I get, the more I am inspired to write! Please tell me what you think.**


	5. Building a Friendship

Chapter 5

Building a Friendship

An hour later, we were sitting on a park bench and she was laughing at the idea of me trying to figure out how to ride an elevator alone. Her laugh was pure and honest. She was not trying to tone it down as many girls do. To me, it sounded like music. "I know now it seems so simple!" I too laughed.

"You should have seem me trying to figure out how to run a washing machine. Dumbest thing I ever tried, to that point," she confessed.

"You think it was bad for you? I had never washed anything other than myself before coming here! I never even thought about how clothing came clean!" I admitted.

She looked shocked at the idea and then she settled on realizing I was right. "What happened?"

"Well, when I converted our money to dollars to buy more clothing for the third time, I got a Floo call from my mother. Two days later, a house elf arrived. Mother somehow convinced the Ministry that I needed an education in Muggle living skills. Dippy, one of our house elves, spent a week teaching me to cook and clean Muggle style."

She shook her head, "Wow, that's the first time I've ever thought of a disadvantage of being rich."

"I know what you're thinking; 'poor little rich boy.'"

"No, not really. More like I might need to say thank you to my mum."

I changed the subject fast. "What was the single hardest thing for you to get used to here?"

Ginny thought for a long moment, taking a lick of her lime sorbet. "The slang in reference to their technology," she finally replied.

"I have to agree with you on that one. But bloody hell, the computer is an extremely useful tool."

"I know. If they start talking about something I don't know about, I just fake it til I can look it up on that google thing."

"Just think about how much easier those essays for Professor Binns would have been if we had it then!" I speculated.

"Now now, is that any way for a future professor to talk?" she scolded.

"Only if he's the new head of Slytherin."

"Are you?" she inquired.

"I haven't been asked, but to my knowledge I will be the only staff member who was one. What's your plan? Are you going to return home?"

She looked over at the geese swimming in the lake. "One day, when I'm ready, I would like to become a healer."

I didn't want to push her about being ready. Ginny and I soon got to the point of hanging out weekly. I know generations of Malfoys would be shocked to hear me say it, but she was most definitely my friend. Possibly my first real friend. It wasn't until my family fell out of favour with the Dark Lord that I realized the people I was sure were friends growing up were never really friends. It was during my seventh year that the most unbelievable things happened.

It started when the Lovegood girl was in our dungeons. She wouldn't tell anyone, no matter what was done to her, how Dumbledore's Army was able to communicate when they were unable to be near one another. Those people had trust and loyalty to each other, and to Potter, that I could never dream of. I think that's why I couldn't admit to Father that Potter was Potter when they were brought to our Manor. Then seeing the mudblood being tortured by my crazy aunt and still not break the trust the three of them had made me realize I knew I could never count on any of my friends like that.

Potter was followed into a war by so many. He was no general and he offered those people no power or riches, but they fought, some to their death, for him and with him. Even when we thought he was dead, Longbottom was still outwardly supporting him and defending him.

Longbottom, that pathetic, chubby boy who kept losing his damn frog at the beginning of first year, he too was able to lead a group of people. I'm pretty damn sure those people would have followed him to their deaths too. The only people I can trust like that are my father and mother. I hate admitting it, but I envied both Longbottom and Potter!

 **Ginny's P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am friends, good friends, with one Draco Malfoy! It's most likely because of the past few months; we are each other's only face to face contact from the wizarding world. I was shocked to find myself enjoying arguing with him. More shocked to find myself looking forward to hanging out with him!

When we were both off work, we would go to Muggle tourist attractions. We had taken in festivals and historical parks, but we mostly enjoyed walking or sitting in a quiet park. Today is Canada's birthday and we are down at the government buildings. We already enjoyed a concert and were now sitting on a blanket waiting for the evening's fireworks to start.

"You know, at the end of the month I am going back," he pointed out.

"So soon?" I questioned. " A month before the start of the school year?" I was surprised he was going so soon.

"It was always planned this way. Professors need time to ready their classes and curriculum, and I am allowed two weeks to spend with my family before starting," he explained. He was laying on his side facing me.

"Oh right, I guess that's reasonable," I said as I tried to figure out what I would do with my time without him bugging me all the time.

"I already gave notice at the office, but I was thinking before I head back I want to see the Rocky Mountains. I thought maybe we might go together. You know, spend a few days out there."

I'm not used to going away with anyone. Other than the family's trip to Egypt, we never really travelled. I had heard from others at work about the mountains out here and I did want to see them.

I must have taken too long to reply. "It's no big deal, Weasley. I just want to compare them to the Highlands. And we'll each have our own room, unless you want to share," he teased.

Draco would normally make comments of a slightly sexual tone. I knew from years of experience with my brothers and boys at school that this was totally normal, so I just ignored them "No thank you. I shared a bathroom with boys for far to long." I paused, "Yes, let's go."

"Good! I didn't have to argue with you about this. Do you mind passing me another of those fizzies?"

"Draco Malfoy, you enjoy these far to much. They're going to make you fat,"I said as I handed him another.

"Never! Not with my family's metabolism!" he retorted

"Hey dude, cool tattoo!" a guy said as he stopped by our spot.

Draco glanced down at his arm and frowned. "No buddy, dumbest thing I ever did." He looked a bit pissed.

The guy walked off.

Draco glanced over at me and was evaluating me before he spoke. "I know you all were sure this was my dream in life, and when I was younger and had no clue, it was. But I had no choice in getting it," he carefully explained.

I was unsure of what to say. I wanted to hear more about his feelings about it, but this wasn't the time or place. "I think almost everyone would have something bad to say about that time in our lives."

"Does it bother you?" he asked

"That you followed the beliefs you were raised with? No! Everyone does that, normally. I don't know if you realize it, but I too was taken in by Him."

He looked confused. "What?"

"I was the one who opened the Chamber in my first year."

Clearly by the look on his face, he had never heard the whole story. "But you love Muggles," he whispered the last word and was now sitting upright looking at me.

I sighed. "I respect them, always have. But Riddle was controlling me. Truthfully, I don't remember much of that year."

"As interesting a topic as this is, we should leave it for another day," he cut the subject short. "So, what are you going to do once I'm gone?"

I have to admit Draco and I have spent a lot of time together since the day in the park. "Well, I could get my dating life back on track."

The look on his face was priceless. "You can't possibly want to date one of them?"

"Why ever not?" I asked in return.

"They're... You're... you know!" he sputtered.

"Malfoy!" I said warningly.

"Weaslett, you don't understand your value."

"My value? What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Your pedigree. All those generations of sons. You're like a guarantee of a male heir."

"You're a pig, you know that?" I cursed him out. I was mad that sexist attitudes like this still existed.

"Don't be like that. I meant it as a compliment. Come on, we're having a great day," he implored me.

I wasn't impressed with him in any way. And my face was clearly showing it.

He sat up facing me. He actually took my hand in his. "I apologize. I often forget you were brought up differently than the people my family surrounded me with. Those girls were raised to have less progressive ideas as to their place in the world. And in getting to know you, I admit I am now viewing you, and I guess all women, more as equals."

"Am I actually supposed to believe for a minute you think that way?" I asked as I snatched my hand away.

He gave me a half smile like a child caught doing wrong. "At least believe that I view you as an equal."

I could tell he was now telling the truth.

A couple of weeks later, a large fair came to town and Draco and I decided to go and check it out. He heard from his coworkers that the fair offered food like poutine, chicken-on-a-stick, and chocolate covered bacon and he wanted to try them. I never dreamed Draco would be so willing to try so many odd things in my life, but as we walked around the midway he told me about a trip to the Far East where he tried cockroach and shark fin soup, so his willingness made more sense.

As we stood watching a ride spin people backwards and upside down, I was eating some candy floss. I wasn't even sure if what Draco was eating could be called food.

"What do you think; should we try the ride?"

"I don't know..."

"They have to be somewhat safe if we allow them to use the things," he tried to encourage me. "Come on! You'll fly on a broom playing Quidditch but won't try these?"

"Fine, I'll give it a try." We moved to wait in line for the ride

Twenty minutes later, Draco had bolted from the ride and stood at a trash bin vomiting. I didn't realize what he was doing until I caught up to him. "Draco! What happen-" When the sound of his retching reached my brain and the smell hit me, I turned away. I wasn't quick enough though and lost my candy floss on the tarmac. Once my stomach was empty, I looked back to where Draco had been. Bloody hell! He was gone! Nowhere to be seen!

I stood there while passing people gave me and my technicolor vomit a wide berth. I tried to decide what to do.

"Here, Weaslett," Draco said as he took my wrist and turned me towards him. He handed me a bottle of water. "Rinse your mouth out," he said. After I spit out the water, Draco put a cool bunch of paper napkins to my forehead and my cheeks, then moved it down my neck. "Better?" he asked.

"I – I only got sick because of you," I explained.

He nodded. "I've been there." He then took the napkins, added water from another bottle of water, and began to wipe himself down the same as he did for me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes. Too much fried food and then backward spinning," he explained.

Turned out Draco and I had an amazing day. We took the rides slower and didn't eat until we were done on the rides. A broom flight is amazing, but the rush you get when you have no control is wicked!

Before I knew it, the last weekend in July arrived, almost. It was Thursday morning and Draco and I were heading to Jasper. McCoy knew something was up this morning. She knew I was leaving and she wasn't exactly happy about being abandoned.

"I'll be back on Sunday evening," I explained to her. "And the couple with the baby from across the hall will be feeding you."

McCoy was pissed at me and let me know it. She sat just far enough from me with her back to me that I couldn't reach her as she stared at the blank wall, her tail twitching every second.

I was surprised by a knock on the door, but when I opened the door it was just Draco.

"Are you all ready?" he greeted.

I smiled. "Pretty much." I moved away from the door to allow him in. "How long of a drive is it?"

Draco was wearing a pair of jeans and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. "About three hours, give or take, I hear. Depends on how much speeding I do."

McCoy hissed at Draco; normally she liked him a lot.

"What's her problem?" he asked as he reached out to pet her, only to be growled at.

"I think she thinks I'm abandoning her."

Draco looked from her to me and back to her. "McCoy, do you want to come too?" he asked the cat.

I saw the change in her mood instantly. She came over and started rubbing against Draco's pant legs.

"Problem solved. You might want to use the loo before we hit the road."

I nodded.

"Can I use your phone?" he asked. "I just want to call the hotel about the extra guest."He pointed to McCoy

"Sure thing."

 **A/N- Please leave a review, I have no idea what you thing of this story without reviews!**


	6. Jasper

CHAPTER 6

Jasper

The first two hours of the drive were dull; just farmland and the occasional lake that was pretty basic. Then, as we drove through a milling town, almost out of nowhere against the clear blue sky were the sharp jagged tops of the mountains. They were huge! And even at the end of July, there was still snow on them. They went as far as the eye could see along the horizon in front of us. I wasn't even there yet and I knew I was in love with the Canadian Rockies.

"Sweet Merlin!" I marvelled.

"They have a total area of 180,000 square kilometres and are only part of the whole Rocky Mountain range."

"That's bigger than England!"I stated.

"I know; I did a bit of research." He paused, "In planning this weekend, I found out I'm a bit like my father. When we would travel, he would always have a bunch of facts to offer up. Used to drive my mother batty. He always vowed it was educational for me and I would one day benefit from the information he was giving."

This really was a first for Draco; he always stayed far away from the subject of his father. But the idea that Lucius Malfoy would do something to get under his wife's skin somehow made him more human.

"My dad would bug Mum mad with his love of Muggle things. If I head back, I'm going to have to bring my whole apartment for him."

"Ah, there's the real reason Arthur Weasley won't move up in the Ministry; he found a legal loophole to enjoy a personal pleasure."

"My father is not breaking the law!" I defended Dad.

Draco looked crossly at me. "I never said he was breaking the law. There are many, truth be told my father included, who have known for years your dad could be much higher up and do very well because of how much of a people person he is, but he never put in to move up. It makes people wonder, and worry, that he is planning a huge move for the right moment. It's a threat, real or not, to many." He gave me a look that said 'think about that'.

Even though we were now surrounded by giant mountains, I was surprised that after we entered the National park we still had to drive for about 45 minutes before we finally reached the turnoff for our hotel. When we drove onto the property, I expected the hotel to be a large building, but instead it was a number of buildings. Some were house type buildings while others were one to one and a half storeys. Some looked like cabins connected to each other. It was very charming. We followed the signs to the main building where a valet opened my door while Draco hopped out of his. We walked into the main lobby where to the left was the front desk, straight ahead of us was a wall of windows overlooking a lake, and to the right was a seating area with small sofas and lots of armchairs as well as a huge fireplace. I was surprised at the number of stuffed dead prize kills that were hanging on the walls.

"How may I help you?" asked the desk clerk.

"Reservation for Malfoy. M-a-l-f-o-y."

The girl punched in his name. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy." She waves a coworker over. "Neil will show you to Outlook cabin along with finishing your check in there. However, for our guest record, this is your sister Ginevra Malfoy?"

Before I could react, Draco replied, "That's correct."

"Always the little sister," I smiled.

Neil shook Draco's hand. "If you don't mind following my bike, I will show to to Outlook Cabin," he said warmly.

After we got back into the car, I looked at Draco. "Your sister?" I raised both eyebrows.

"If I said we were friends, everyone would assume we were a couple. It's automatic. I saw it all the time at the law office. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No."

 **Draco's POV**

As we followed Neil into the cottage, Ginny looked less than pleased. She was carrying McCoy in and as I allowed her in first, she mumbled to me, "This isn't a room. This is a bloody house!"

As I finished with Neil, I was planning what to say to Ginny. She was sitting on the sofa watching as her cat sniffed everything in sight.

"What?" I ask, trying to sound innocent.

"This is not a room," she repeated. Her arms were crossed and she looked mad.

"What do you mean? I asked for their best accommodations and this was it."

She had the oddest look on her face and she sighed. "Draco, most people book a room or two. I know you heard Neil say the queen stayed in this cottage. The QUEEN OF ENGLAND!" She's cute with her face flushed with anger.

"Yes, so what?" I asked, still trying to sound innocent.

"Normal people don't stay where the Queen stays... they can't afford it!"

"Ginny, I have never stayed anywhere but in the best accommodations."

Her eyes looked like she was skeptical of me. "This seems normal and reasonable to you for two people to be staying in a six bedroom cottage? Six bedrooms!"

"And a cat. Yes, it is a bit big, but this way you can pick your choice of rooms," I offered. "I admit its size is a bit of overkill, but it's the best. Besides, this way we have some extra privacy."

She shook her head at me, and then her next statement shocked me. "Then I guess it's a good thing you're paying."

"I did say it was my treat. Do you want to head to the main building and go for a swim? After, we could go in to town for dinner."

"That would be lovely."

Walking around town was more peaceful than I expected. The retail shops covered about a five block length and was about two streets wide. Most of the shops were filled with tacky tourist stuff. Ginny was very interested in the rocks that one store was selling. They also had some really good fudge. It was a nice distraction, I couldn't stop thinking about how Ginny looked in her black bikini in the pool earlier. We ended up having pizza for dinner in this little cafe type restaurant. While we were in town, I booked us up to go rafting. Honestly, had I tried to talk the girls I knew in school into going rafting like this, they never would have spoken to me again. Ginny was really excited about the idea of it. After a couple more hours in town, we headed back to the hotel.

"We could head down to the golf course. I was told it's a good place to see wildlife," I offered.

"You don't think there will be bears there, do you?" she asked.

"I don't think they would put their guests at risk like that. I'm guessing moose, maybe deer."

That night, on the way back from the course, our path was blocked by four moose! We actually had to go around the back to get in the the cabin! She loved seeing them and headed out to the veranda to continue watching.

The next morning we headed out for our rafting trip. Ginny was nearly bouncing with excitement. The river was roaring and was icy cold, as it was fresh from a glacier. The trip wasn't the nice little ride we signed up for! About 25 minutes into it, our group heard screams from the water and the shore. There was a man on the bank of the river screaming like mad, and then we noticed something pink in the water. Our guides started shouting orders and we were suddenly in the middle of a rescue! Once the young lady was in our boat and the other boat of our group caught up to us, the guides made a phone call. An ambulance was being sent to meet us at the next access point on the trip. Ginny was helping with the girl, due to her knowledge of first aid, but I knew something was up with Ginny; there was this look in her eyes.

It was the middle of the night when I was awakened by Ginny screaming in her room across the hall. This was blood curdling screaming! I raced into her room and turned on the light to find she was clearly in a bad dream. "Ginny? Ginny, it's okay. Wake up Ginny!" I encouraged

She woke up in tears. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry," she wept.

"Ginny, it's okay. You're safe with me," I assured her. I sat on the bed to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry." Her crying was even harder than before.

I quickly realized that while she looked awake, her mind was elsewhere. At Hogwarts during the battle, I'm guessing. "Ginny, listen to my voice. It's me, your friend Draco. You're safe in Canada." She wasn't calming down. I made a bold move and I pulled her into my arms, like I remembered my mother doing when I was a young child who had had a bad dream. Slowly she calmed down, but never seemed fully awake. When I tried to remove myself, she clung to me harder, holding me in place.

"What the hell are you trying, Malfoy?" Ginny woke me up by yelling at me. When my eyes opened, she was off the bed with her wand pointed at my heart.

If her words weren't clear enough, one look at her face told me she was pissed. "Now hold on one minute! I know what you're thinking, but stop, really look, and allow me to explain. You were having a bad dream last night, screaming and everything. I came in to wake you, but you wouldn't wake up. Even when your eyes were open, you were still trapped in your dream. I chose to try comforting you like my mother did to me when I was a child."

"By trying to have your way with me?" she raged. Her wrist movement told me she was trying to pick a curse to use on me.

"Look Ginny, you were still under the covers and I fell asleep on top of the covers," I pointed out. "I have never seen anyone stuck in a dream like you were. I didn't know what would be a safe way to get you out of it."

Her face changed from anger to disappointment before my eyes. "I had one of those dreams again," she stated as she turned and moved to the opposite side of the bed with her back to me. "I thought those dreams were over."

I got the feeling she was crying. I crawled over the huge bed and carefully wrapped my arms around her middle. "Ginny, I think that rescue on the river yesterday caused your dream to return. I watched you when you were helping with that woman. There was a look on your face I have never seen."

"Do you really think that?" she asked, sounding like a small child.

"Can I ask a personal question?" She nodded. "Have you talked to anyone about being in the battle?"

"Yes, lots," she said matter of factly.

"No, I mean a professional. It's rather common for Muggles. I don't even know if we have people to talk about this with."

"What, you think I'm crazy?" She was getting offended.

"No, I think you were very young and dealing with some very grown up things and I think because you care so deeply about people it may have affected you more than others."

She stayed quiet for a bit. My arms were still around her.

"Ginny, it's nothing to be ashamed of that your feelings run deep."

"You think so?"

I nodded. "I do. Raised with as many brothers as you were, you probably didn't let your feelings out much when you got upset. You learned to bottle things up, but this was too much for your brain to keep bottled."

"Who could I talk to about this?" she asked. "There isn't a Muggle friendly believable version."

I had to think about it before answering, "Will you allow me to check back home and see if there's anyone that deals with stuff like this?"

She had shifted and was now facing me. "Don't you think my dad looked?"

"Of course he did, but you know because of the side of things my family was on there might be someone who doesn't publicly offer services like this."

"You mean like a Death Eater?"

"Ginny, I don't know who, but there were two wars, so there must be someone. Maybe they just side with Death Eaters. Or maybe they offer support to people like my mother who were around it all, but never acted on anything."

"I don't know."

"Think about it. In the meantime, how does breakfast down by the lake sound?"

After breakfast, we took a hike along a river canyon. I did my best to keep things light. She marvelled at the way the water rushed between the rock formations, occasionally spraying us when the wind was right. After lunch, we headed to a lake where the locals went swimming. She remarked how the water was so clear and clean. And then we took a drive west and headed to see the highest peak in the Canadian Rockies.

 **A/N- Please feed the hungry bear, I meant writer, with a review!**


	7. Lions, Deer, Bear and a Oh My

**CHAPTER 7**

 **Lions, Deer, Bear and a Oh My**

Ginny is like no other girl I have ever known. She actually likes hiking! The whole outdoorsy thing is cool with her. In fact, if being truthful and honest, I'm less outdoorsy than she is. As we hiked, I kept asking her if we should turn back hoping she would say yes. Finally on our way back, we came around a bend in the trail and there was a HUGE buck deer, the ultimate prize for a hunter. I reached to take Ginny's hand and back us away slowly, but she pulled her hand farther from mine. She and the buck stared into each other's eyes. Ginny stayed still and then the buck blinked and almost nodded. I assumed Ginny did the same, though I only saw the slightest move of her head. Then the buck bounded off.

"Wow!" she gasped, "That was amazing!"

"Brilliant! What did you do?" I asked.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Did you do well in Care of Magical Creatures?" I inquired.

"Hagrid said I was a natural," she said and shrugged.

"I was pretty poor at it," I admitted.

"I know. We all saw the results of your encounter with Buckbeak. You're a bit of a drama queen, you know."

"That thing was a bloody menace!" I charged.

"He most likely sensed your arrogance."

I never have known anyone so unconcerned with offending me. She literally boggles my mind.

We went back to the hotel, and after a long shower were headed out for a nice dinner. I chose to wear dark slacks and a pale blue button up shirt with black shoes and a belt to match.

When Ginny came out of her room, she was wearing a sexy little purple dress with spaghetti straps. I didn't think she had a bra on due to how low the back was, and her blood red hair looked soft and wavy. I didn't expect her to put much effort into her appearance.

"What?" she questioned, noticing my intense gaze. "You look like my brother Charlie, on our brother's wedding day when he realized I was a female."

"I just wasn't expecting you to put so much effort into going out for dinner."

She laughed in my face. "Effort? A dress, a drying charm while my hair was still in a braid, and a lick of makeup?" She shook her head at me. "Draco dear, don't go falling in love with me now! I still have five brothers, six if you count Harry, and all of whom are looking for a reason to kill you!" She was still chuckling.

"Well then, I feel sorry for the guy you do put effort in for," I covered.

I spent the dinner adjusting to the idea that Ginny Weasley was a very attractive woman. But what Ginny didn't know was at 3 am I was going to wake her up for what I hoped would be the highlight of our getaway.

I knocked on her door. "Ginny! Wake up!"

After about ten seconds, the door swung open. Ginny looked less than pleased with me. "It's 3 bloody am! What do you want?" she yelled.

"Get dressed, and layer up. I have a treat planned. We leave in ten minutes," I explained.

"What the fuck are you talking about? This is when most people sleep!"

"Trust me," I smirked

"When has a Weasley EVER trusted a Malfoy?"

"Be ready or I'll dress you myself." I walked away, now knowing Ginny was not a super early morning person.

"Ready for what?" she questioned loudly out her room door.

I turned back and looked at her. "Comfortable clothing, and layers," I replied. "I'll see you outside when you're ready." As I made my way to the door, I could hear her complaining about the hour and not knowing what was happening.

Fifteen minutes later, exactly, she finally stepped out of the cottage. She was still grumbling to herself about the hour and adjusting her jacket. "What the hell is going on Malfoy?" she still hadn't looked up at me. She's definitely not a morning person. She started zipping up her light jacket and then looked up towards me to see two brooms in my hands.

"I thought we would go for a flight and maybe see the sunrise over the mountains."

As my words sank in, a smile grew on her face. "But can we?" she questioned. "Won't we be seen?"

"Oh ye of little faith! These brooms are charmed so that any Muggle looking where the broom and rider are sees right through them." I paused, pleased I found a cure for Ginny's grumpy morningness. "Should we go?" I ask.

She reached out and grabbed the one broom. "Damn straight, Malfoy!" The excitement and hunger in her eyes was exhilarating to me.

She mounted her broom and pushed off, hovering a few feet above the cottage. "Come on! I don't want to waste a second of this brilliant idea of yours!"

I adjusted the pack I had and followed her up. "We are heading east and slightly north. There is a valley with a river and a road beside it." I pointed in the direction of the start of the road. "But there are no lights, so stay above the trees. It will be a bit of a challenge because the whole park is a dark sky preserve, but the sound of the water in the canyon will help at the start."

The flight up to the lake was a bit tricky, but Ginny is an amazing flyer and never complained once about the route we had to take. We finally reached Maligne Lake and landed in a parking lot tourists use.

"Should we stash the brooms somewhere?" she asked.

"No, we should keep them with us. Remember, there are many wild animals up here, and normally no people at this hour. It's safer to keep them close. Let's find a spot by the water. I brought a couple of blankets and some coffee."

As we set up our spot, we could hear a wolf howling far away. I handed Ginny a thermal go cup of her favourite coffee with a surprise in it.

First thing Ginny did with any coffee was deeply inhale the aroma of it. "Do I smell Irish cream?"

I smiled at her. "Of course you do."

"That's it! It's official; I am in love with Jasper!I want to wake up to this every morning."

The sky was starting to lighten up and we watched as a deer and her fawn came out of the trees and wander down to the water for a drink. We watched for a bit, then I pulled out a breakfast of bagels with cream cheese and some fresh berries. I have already learned Ginny loves raspberries.

Slowly, the sky began to grow a pinky purple, indicating it would be an amazing sunrise.

"Draco, this has been an amazing trip. Thank you," she whispered to me and gave me a smile.

In that moment, I can't explain what happened, but I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back like it was something we had done a thousand times before. Her lips felt like silk. Our kiss was not awkward; it lingered, and it was perfect. When I finally broke the kiss, I rested my forehead on hers. "I'm glad I could share it with you."

The mountain peaks were now pink with the sunrise.

We stayed quiet for some time, just enjoying the sunrise. Then we heard another animal, in the water this time. Down the shore we could see a grizzly bear fishing.

"Oh my!" Ginny whispered excitedly. "Do you think we're safe here?"

"This is why I wanted our brooms close. Slowly move off the blankets." Once she did, I pulled out my wand and set our stuff to packing itself up. As we continued to watch the large animal, he finally caught a fish and came out of the water and slipped back into the trees. After the water cleared of the ripples, we noticed the colour of it. As the sunrise became more yellow, the lake became a wonderful blue-green colour.

Our flight back was far more fun as we fooled around a bit. Over a small clearing, we hovered and watched a couple of mountain lion cubs play. We then followed a bald eagle for a bit before it suddenly dove for the ground, spotting some prey we couldn't see. We landed near a parking lot where I had parked the car before waking Ginny. This way, we could drive back to the hotel and not raise any questions.

That night was to be our last in Jasper. Ginny and I had chosen not to take the tram up to the top of the one mountain, as most visitors here did. After all, we did fly higher than that on our brooms! Ginny did want to go back to some of the shops to pick up a few things for family and friends, including a stuffed animal, a fawn, she claimed was for her niece.

Most people would think dinner on our last night would be a fancy meal, but I had the hotel staff help me arrange a private campfire and Ginny and I roasted smokies over an open flame, with s'mores for dessert. We went to bed that night, separately. That whole day, neither of us spoke of our kiss. Truthfully, I wanted to talk about it, but I was following her lead on this. Hopefully we will talk on the drive back to Edmonton.

 **Ginny's P.O.V.**

We had been on the road for about an hour, and McCoy was curled up on my lap, purring. She clearly enjoyed having me come and go all the time we were gone instead of the normal nine hours I would spend away from the apartment while at work.

"You're so quiet; what's on your mind?" Draco's voice broke my thoughts.

"You leave tonight," I stated.

He glanced at me. "Yes I do."

"I guess I'm going to miss you," I admitted.

He took his right hand off the wheel and reached over to squeeze my hand. "You could come back too," he offered.

"I'm not ready yet," I whispered.

He gave a little frown. "Ginny, you can't hide from the issue forever."

"I know, but I think the other night shows I need more time." I didn't want to argue about returning home. I wanted to enjoy my last couple of hours with my friend. Draco seemed to get me like no one ever could. Not my brothers, not Michael, or Dean, or even Harry. When I was with Draco, I could relax and just be me.

It's true; I was scared that once he returned home, I would never see him or hear from him again. Maybe there was something in the Canadian air that made it possible for Weasleys and Malfoys to not be arses to each other. Deep down, I feared his leaving meant the end of our friendship.

Once we reached my apartment, Draco carried my bags up and I carried McCoy. My little kitty seemed to pick up on the mood I thought I was covering pretty good. "Do you want a coffee or something to eat?" I asked, trying to keep Draco from leaving.

"I can't, Ginny. I have about enough time to head to my place, grab my stuff, and head to the airport."

"You're flying home?" I was surprised he wasn't Apparating.

"It was a trade off for getting to fly yesterday," he explained. We were standing near my door. "Ginny, I will miss you, and I will write."

"Me too."

Draco grabbed me into a bear hug and whispered. "I promise."

I held onto him until he started to break the hug, "Take care." I forced a smile on my face. It was awkward.

"Well, I have to be going." He turned to reach for the doorknob.

"Bye, Draco." I nodded and he pulled the door open.

"Bye, Ginevra. Ginny Weasley." He stepped out of the doorway into the hall.

"Have a safe flight."

He made his way to the staircase door. "You'll be hearing form me," he vowed.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. McCoy was weaving her body between my legs. I took the excuse to pick her up, took her paw in my hand, and waved to Draco with it while giving him a sad smile. And then he walked out of sight. I heard his footfalls on the stairs and kept my door open until I heard the door to the building close. I then closed my door and locked it, put McCoy down, and ran over to my balcony. I opened the blinds in time to see Draco look up to my window and wave. Then he climbed into his car and drove away. I watched with my forehead resting against the glass until his car vanished from my line of sight. Only then did I allow myself to cry.

 **A/N- I don't get paid for my work, please leave a review. Tell me what your thoughts and feeling are.**


	8. Loss

**CHAPTER 8**

 **Loss**

 **Ginny's P.O.V.**

He has been gone for two weeks now and I have not heard from him. I have tried to get back into the swing of things at work, but it's not the same. Most of our core team of people are looking forward to their vacations, and we got word that our assistant manager was being transferred so we were fearing the person that would replace him; not that we had any reason to fear the new guy.

Then one evening there was a letter from Harry. McCoy, as always, sat and listened to me read the letter aloud to her;

 _My dearest Ginny,_

 _I hope you are doing well. I understand that your job keeps you very busy, but I do wish you would write back once in a while. There are times when Ron and Hermione want to be alone, so you being here would make that so much easier._

 _You'll never believe who is going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year, Draco Malfoy! I can't believe, after everything he has done, that they are going to allow him to teach! Dumbledore never would have allowed that. I tell you, the Aurors will be watching him very closely! However, because I was in school with him, they won't allow me to keep an eye on him._

 _Hermione finally set a date for the wedding. They're planning a small Muggle affair for her extended family, and then something a bit bigger that will be the real wedding. She said it was all in the spring sometime, I don't remember exactly when. Your mum will tell Ron and I what to do and when to show up._

"What did I ever see in him?" I asked McCoy.

She adjusted her position and started washing her butt.

I laughed at McCoy's timing.

Truthfully, I'm still trying to figure out what that kiss at the lake was about. Was it just that it seemed like a romantic date and he got caught up in the moment? Was the whole trip about sleeping with me? He never did anything besides the kiss. I was still so confused! I wished I knew what he was thinking...

 **Draco's P.O.V.**

I have been home now for two weeks. I was pleased to see both my mother and father looking more relaxed than they had in a couple of years. I guess for Father, knowing Voldemort was truly gone has helped him, along with being cleared of all charges.

Mother no longer has the worry of Father going to Azkaban again, or her home being taken over by the worst of the worst Death Eaters. But since I returned, Mother has asked several times about the young lady I told her I was seeing. I'm finally going to come clean with her.

"I wasn't dating anyone really, Mother. I met a girl I was at Hogwarts with. We spent the time becoming friends."

"You said she was Pureblood; was that untrue?" Mother was clearly hurt by my lying to her.

"No Mother, she is Pureblood," I explained.

"Then we know her family," Mother paused, clearly trying to figure out which family's daughter was in Canada.

"You could say that. Her mother killed Aunt Bella."

Mother's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Little Jennifer Weasley?"

"Ginevra Weasley, not Jennifer. Ginny, not Jenny." Despite what many think, Mother was not at all close to Bellatrix. They had nothing in common; Bella was a lunatic and Mother was the first to tell anyone that.

"Ginevra, that has a beautiful sound to it. So you're friends with her?"

"Yes Mother, but I wanted to ask you something. Ginny is suffering some type of survivor's guilt. It's really bad, and I guess her family tried to get her some help, but there was no one. I was hoping maybe there was someone who was on the other side that maybe doesn't talk about the help they offer. Someone who might be able to work with Ginny."

"There was one and he was amazing, but now he's in hiding, not wanting anyone to know he's alive. He also suffers from it."

"Severus?" I guessed.

"I know. Knowing what we now know, it makes so much more sense."

"But he's right here in this house!" I was excited.

"Draco, he's - I don't even know. He hasn't seen anyone, even house elves, besides your father and myself."

"Mother, please talk to him and convince him to talk to me. Ginny needs some help."

She looked at me for a long moment/ "Draco, why do you care so much about her? When you were in school, all you talked about was how much you hated her and Harry Potter!"

"No Mother, not her; her brother Ron Weasley."

"Oh, right. There are so many of them! I forget; how many children are there? 10? 12?"

"Seven, Mother; just seven. You'll talk to him?" I asked.

I was busy getting ready for my first year of teaching. I had never put any thought into teaching beyond the talking in class and marking assignments. I never thought about ensuring the potions storeroom was full, planning classes, figuring out seating plans, or why some potions that seemed really cool were only talked about and not actually done in class because of what might happen if things were done wrong. I was shocked at how little the school provided in the way of reference material for teachers to keep in their classrooms.

Hogwarts has a totally different feeling when you are one of a handful of people there and are free to wander the halls at any hour. The place was missing the manic ghost Peeves, although some of the other staff thought he was still there.

"Oh, trust me, he might not be seen, but just the other day I was meeting with a Ministry official and when they sat down, a massive whoopie cushion went off!" MacGonagall was saying to Madam Hooch. "They went red and were thinking I did it to them. But Peeves just won't show himself. Truth be told, even the Bloody Baron says none of the ghosts have seen him."

The only regular activity in the school was all the house elves working day and night getting things ready for the students to return.

 **Ginny's P.O.V.**

Our new assistant manager is a pretty nice guy and is all about team morale. He's young, as managers go for our company, but he has improved the morale of just about every female team member just by showing up. He's very attractive; tall, dark hair and eyes, and very broad shoulders.

As I am the payroll girl now, I realized that we have a closer relationship with the managers than the average employee. One day, he was in my office trying to understand the little things about our location that differed from other store locations. I understood this was very common.

"Why are department managers only paid for 2 hours instead of 4 hours out of the the front end's budget?" he asked.

"Well, most of the time they only spend the last hour of the night up front and the other hour covers the odd times they do come up front. This way we are more accurately charging the departments what it really costs to run, and the front end cashiers have about 44 more hours a month to cover busier times," I explained.

"Ginny, I don't mean to offend, but I get the feeling you're less than happy to be here. Why is that?"

"Wow, really?" I paused, "No, I'm happy here, really. I'm a bit sad, yes, but that isn't work related. I'm sorry, I thought I wasn't showing it at work. I'll-"

"Stop, it's okay. We all have personal lives. You broke up with a boyfriend then?" Mark guessed.

"No, he was just a friend. He moved back home to the U.K. I'm just missing him."

"I understand; the whole 'a bit of home' thing is now gone. Well then, I have a favour to ask; I'm trying to build the team up here and get them bonding more. I planned a wing night on Wednesday night. Say you'll come out to it."

This wasn't new information to me as the store manager, Bob, had mentioned it already. "I can make it." I smiled.

"Good. See if you can talk at least two other people into coming out as well."

I intentionally talked to a couple of the younger cashiers who normally worked shifts I used to. I understood what Mark was trying to do and respect him for it. The night was fun. People were laughing about bad customers, people were joking about boneheaded things they had done when first hired. A couple of people who hadn't been with us long and were clearly interested in each other finally started showing each other their feelings. There was some food and drinking and having fun.

Mark and I spent a lot of time talking. He's a real good listener, and quite funny too. I am being careful as Mark is a natural charmer. I know a couple of the girls already have crushes on him. I do have to work closely with him as part of my job.

Over the next couple of weeks, each day when Mark arrives at the store he brings a few of us coffees. I can tell my fellow co-workers are starting to like work more. There is a positive feeling in the store.

Then one morning, shortly after I started my shift, which is before most people at the store, Bob, our store manager, called me and asked, "Ginny, have you finished floating the tills?"

"Yes," I replied. It's a little odd; normally he just shows up in my office.

"Is all the cash put away?"

"Yes, I just dropped the deposit."

"Good." He then hung up on me. Next I hear, "All team members to the cash office."

I knew there may be ten people working already, and maybe a few more getting ready to start. I opened my door, still confused as people started heading into the small room. "Hey Ginny, what's going on?" a bakery worker asked.

Normally I would know. "I don't have a clue."

After six exchanges like this, Bob finally walked in. He didn't look good. He normally is rather happy, but he didn't joke with us today. "Where's Anthony? Ginny, page him."

I picked up my phone and paged our receiver, using a tone I expected would let him know he needed to be in the office now.

Once Anthony entered the room, he explained, "Sorry, I was finishing up with milk."

"We got a phone call last night. Amy and her girls were in a bad accident," Bob informed us. He looked like he was barely holding it together. "She died on scene and the girls were taken to the hospital in critical condition. There's no word on them yet today."

I was close to Amy and her girls; those little sweeties who knew the produce codes so well. I literally went to sit on my chair, but I hit just the edge and pushed it aside so it rolled away on me and I landed on the floor. Everyone was too shocked from Bob's news to laugh. Instead, one of the produce guys just helped me up.

"Now, we still have a store to run. Last night I sent emails to our other store managers and they are getting a list of people from their stores that would be willing to come in today and help us out if anyone can't work. We are a family here, and we will need time to deal with this. Some of us were closer to her than others, so as far as paid time off goes, we will pay if people need today and the day of the funeral off. After that, it will be on a case by case basis. All department managers will be arriving shortly and calling their staff at home with the news. Those of you here, if you can continue to work today, great. If not, if you could stay for a couple of hours until someone arrives to take over for you, that would be amazing, but remember we can't allow how we are feeling to affect our customer service."

A number of the people from the bakery, deli, produce, and meat departments said they were okay to work. Anthony and Bob both looked at me. "Are you okay?" Anthony asked first, knowing I was close to Amy.

I was weeping.

"Ginny," Bob started, "I need your help. I know you were close to Amy, but we need to let all of the front end staff know. Tomorrow will be a nightmare for payroll with staff from other stores in, plus there will also be stuff from head office to deal with for Amy. So do you want to finish payroll for yesterday and then start calling people, or leave payroll for tomorrow? In about an hour, I was going to head to the hospital to bring some stuff for her family that's there. Do you want to come?"

I nodded. "I just need a few minutes."

Telling my coworkers wasn't as hard as I expected. One lady even popped in and took half the list of cashiers and started calling people too. I guess some people need a job to focus on when something bad happens. With her help, I was able to finish payroll from the day before. I then called head office for help in dealing with the red tape that occurs when a team member passes away. Bob and I then headed to the hospital. On the way, he explained to me what to expect in the coming days at work and with the funeral. In his 25 years with the company, he had dealt with the death of team members in the past.

When we arrived back at the store, I went into my office, shut the door, and sobbed. Amy had been my friend! She had a very motherly way about her. Shortly after, the door opened and Mark walked in. Since he had only been with us a short time, he was nowhere near as affected by Amy's death. He took one look at me and came over, pulled me up, and hugged me. "It's all right; let it out." he comforted me.

That night, my nightmares returned full force. I think for me it was seeing Christine and Kyra in hospital beds, all marked up from the accident. It just brought back so many things for me.

 **A/n Please leave me a review. Reviews just encourage me to write more!**


	9. The Winter of Draco's Discontent

The Winter of Draco's Discontent

 **Chapter 9**

The next week and a half was really hard. Amy's service was the largest gathering I have ever seen, except for Dumbledore's. Mark and I drove to it together. He saw I wasn't holding together too well and tried to help me through this. As we waited for the huge church to fill, he explained to me who a great number of people were. It seemed that the company had encouraged anyone that had worked with Amy during her 17 years with the company to attend. After the service, we stayed at the reception for a short time, then most of the current store staff headed to a lounge near the store where we often held going away get-togethers. Someone placed a program from the service in the center of the table. It had Amy's picture on it and was a nice touch, I thought.

That evening, when I arrived home, there was a letter in the post. I didn't recognize the handwriting, so I opened it carefully. McCoy was watching me the whole time. I scanned the letter to see that it was signed by Draco.

"It's from Draco. Do you want to hear it?"

McCoy nudged my hand with her head and purred.

 _September 15_

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _Sorry it took so long to write, but I haven't had a minute to myself. My mother was all over me like I was a long lost infant when I returned home. She wanted to know every detail of my time away. We really need to find something to keep her busy. Maybe a puppy or something._

 _I also had so much to do to get ready for the start of the school year. Did you know that almost everything needed in a classroom has to be provided by the professor? Had I known that I would have spent the whole month getting ready! Merlin, the school is so different as a professor! I think I'm working more now than I ever did in school. But truthfully, the students are actually pretty entertaining. I have laughed out loud at them and their drama more than once. I mean, remember when you were assigned 12 inches of parchment for any essay? I knew then it felt like there was no hope of finishing it. Now, having worked on a computer, the only part of it I don't envy the students is the writer's cramp!_

 _Oh, I was asked to be head of Slytherin house! No real surprise there. I don't really care for it much; having to deal with parents. Cripes, they are one million times worse than the kids! To hear these parents, you would think their child is the single most gifted child of all time. Every. Single. Parent. I. Hear. From._

 _Aside from all that, I have thought about you and wondered about you._

 _Yours, Draco_

Draco's P.O.V

I sat at the head table for breakfast when an owl dropped a letter for me.

 _September 24_

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Thank you for the letter. It was so good to hear you love teaching so much and how the parents are the best part!_

 _Things here have been interesting. We have a new Assistant Manager, Mark; he is a really nice guy and is becoming a friend. I wish I could say everything was great, but Amy, my friend from work, died in a car accident. We weren't sure about her daughters for awhile. They were in the crash as well, but they're okay now, or will be. I know you would be interested to know that Muggle funerals aren't that different from ours. I have been having more dreams of late, some are worse than others._

 _McCoy misses you. She has always had me read letters from home to her, but when yours arrived, she was really loving. Did you slip my cat a love potion?_

 _Ginny_

Upon hearing from Ginny, I Flooed my mother. "Have you talked to Severus?" I asked when the connection was made.

"About your friend?"

"Yes, Mother."

"I didn't tell him about her, but he knows there's something you wish to talk to him about."

"I have rounds tonight, Mother. Please tell him I will be over after classes tomorrow."

"I will. Draco, are you eating enough? You don't look well."

"Yes Mother, I'm just a bit stressed." I hate talking over the Floo; seeing your mother's face in flames is a bit disturbing.

The next afternoon I went to a suite my great grandfather had his mistress live in at the Manor. Severus Snape has been here since Father had a house elf rescue him during the final battle. He has become a hermit, staying in the suite all the time. I met him in the front room that is now full of books. Due to the venom of that snake, his recovery isn't complete, but he is well on his way.

"Severus, Mother tells me at one time you helped people deal with issues from the first war."

"That was a long time ago. Why Draco, are you having difficulties?" He sat in a wheelchair behind a desk that in effect hid the chair. He always wants to look proper.

"No, not myself; someone else. Someone I care about." I tried to correct myself.

He eyed me up and down. I knew he had a few of his own issues. "You have spent a year living as a Muggle; who could you possibly be talking about?"

I took a seat across from him. I know all too well he likes to feel superior. "I met – rather, got to know, someone from the other side. They have what I think, based on information I could find, is what Muggles call post traumatic stress disorder."

He looked annoyed. "What makes you qualified to say that?"

"I never said I was. Look, she can't even talk about the war or anyone who died. She said her family tried to find her help, but there was no one. She has nightmares so severe, she can't even wake up from them."

"Night terrors. Are you sleeping with her, Draco?" he pointedly asked me.

"No, we're friends. She became my best friend," I admit.

He raised an eyebrow. "Who is she?" he inquires.

"Ginevra Weasley," I replied with no shame in my voice.

His eyebrow went even higher, but he didn't say anything for a long awkward time. "Ginevra Weasley," he said to himself as if I wasn't there.

Severus is changed, even altered. Not himself and like he's not all here. Not crazy, just odd. Mother explained that it was a result of the death stopper potion he had taken that night and the venom. It was like at times he was stuck between the living and the dead.

"I took you. I should help the child, but you felt he was the better choice, allowing a werewolf to 'help' a child,'" he mutters to I don't even know who. Then he looks at me. "How did you get to know her?"

"She left behind anything that would remind her of everything after they couldn't find help. She was working in a grocery store," I quickly explained.

"Bring her to me." he ordered, then turned away from me letting me know he was done speaking to me.

"She's not in England. I will convince her to come back." His head nodded acknowledgement.

"I told you she was too young, too protected before the events to be able to handle them," he was muttering again.

When I stepped out of the room, it must have shown on my face how odd the meeting was. Mother was standing there, obviously waiting for me. "His mind is trapped between being alive and dead. He's mostly here, but seems to see ghosts we can't. I know talking with him can be difficult," she stated.

"Is he in any state to actually help her?" I asked.

"He is totally sane, Draco. One just needs to know what they are facing before dealing with him, but Draco, she must understand she cannot tell anyone he's alive."

"I just have to convince her to come home now..."

 _October 1_

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I can't believe I have been back for two and a half months now. I still can't believe how busy I am. I thought it would slow down, but no such luck._

 _The fact that you said you are still having those dreams got me looking around. I found someone they say is an expert in dealing with cases like yours. He's a little off, but still knows what he's doing. You, of course, would need to return. Please say you will._

 _Draco_

 _October 12_

 _Dear Draco;_

 _I don't know about returning. The last while here has been crazy, and it's only going to get worse as we head into Christmas time. This isn't the time for the payroll person to be up and leaving. I'll think about it after Christmas and year end._

 _There is so much still happening in the city, and there are things to do each weekend. This weekend a bunch of us singles from the store are going to have a late Thanksgiving up in Jasper! It was so lovely when we were there, I can't wait to see it in all the fall colours! However, I will be effectively slumming it as we can't afford to stay in a place where the Queen stayed! Still, it will be amazing._

 _Ginny_

 _October 30_

 _Dear Ginny;_

 _I hope your Thanksgiving was good. Did you have fun? It's good you had a girls' weekend._

 _I think you need to look at what's best for Ginny, come home, and start looking at you problem. The Muggles will survive without you. You have to take care of yourself before others. Year end is a long ways off._

 _On a lighter note, did you know Peeves hasn't been see in over a year now? Things happen that must be him, but he's not harassing first years left and right .He's even hiding for the other ghosts!_

 _I ran into your sister in law the other day when I was in the city. She had the baby with her. Cute kid._

 _Draco_

 _November 10_

 _Draco,_

 _When did I say it was a girls' weekend? For all you know, I was enjoying a gang bang with the whole produce department._

 _Ginny_

 _November 21_

 _Ginny;_

 _Oh, really? You're into that kind of thing? Well, why didn't you tell me when I was still there? Things could have been a lot more fun!_

 _Have you ever figured out how this mail thing works? I know you're not sending your letters by owl because it's never the same bird._

 _Draco_

 _December 3_

 _Draco;_

 _A girl has to keep some secrets._

 _As for the mail, it's easy! The Muggle postal service handles the letter til the letter is in the receiver's country, then wizards take over for my letters to reach you and the reverse happens over here for mine._

 _How are you really doing? I'm going to my staff Christmas party tonight and I'm going with Mark. He and I have spent a lot of time together lately. I should hold off on sending this note and include a picture of me all dressed up so you know what it looks like when I actually put real effort into my appearance. Trust me, you would be begging!_

 _Ginny_

 _December 15_

 _Ginny;_

 _Happy Christmas! I hope you aren't feeling homesick. No, scratch that. I hope you are very, very homesick, sick enough to come home! What are you thinking dating a Muggle? You're a witch, dammit, and a Pure blood one at that! If I was your father, I would be coming over there and dragging you home!_

 _Speaking of home, you really need to finish your schooling. You'll be happy to know there have been some adjustments for students who missed time because of the war. You wouldn't be the only one either. Just give me a date for your return and I will make your arrangements for you._

 _Draco_

 _December 21_

 _Draco;_

 _What right do you have to have any say about my dating life? I have enough big brothers, I don't need any more! I think you're just jealous that I'm getting some while you're stuck in a school with a bunch of children._

 _I don't know if I'm ready to come back. I mean, aside from all the fun I'm having! As for coming home, I know I'll be back for Ron and Hermione's wedding in April, but I don't know otherwise._

 _Happy Christmas, Draco._

 _Ginny_

 _January 5_

 _Ginny;_

 _Why are you being like that? There's no way you could possibly want to be with a Muggle! Magic is in your blood. Were you so out of it your first year that you missed what Muggles did to us?I can understand feeling sorry for them, but this is nuts! You can't possibly want to dirty your bloodline by mixing it with one of them!_

 _Draco_

 _January 27_

 _Ginny;_

 _Look, I get that I might have upset you with my last letter, but we're still friends! You can't possibly expect me to turn a blind eye to you ruining your life._

 _Draco_

The next letter I received was bright red. Here I was, a teacher, sitting at the head table, and there was no way I could exit the Great Hall before this howler exploded.

" _ **DRACO,**_

 _ **YOU ARE AN ARSE! DON'T EVER WRITE ME AGAIN!**_

 _ **GINNY"**_

The whole hall erupted in laughter at my expense. I could even see the Headmaster was smirking.

 **A/N- I must admit I am saddened at the number of reviews this story is receiving. I found myself re-reading reviews of another one of my stories in hopes of some how inspiring myself. Sadly it did not work and instead it made me spent time, I could have spent writing, reading one of my own stories. Trust me I don't get a lot of time to write, you don't want me wasting the time I get reading instead of writing.**


	10. Arthur Manoeuvres the Ducks on his Pond

**Chapter 10**

 **Arthur Manoeuvres the Ducks on his Pond**

 **Draco's POV**

I didn't know what to do. The very idea of Ginny with some guy makes my blood boil. Deep down, I knew why; just like I knew why I kissed her that morning. Ginny is my world. When I kissed her, when I left, I was not sure why then. But now, months later, I do know. The best few minutes of my whole week are from the second I see a letter from her to the second I read her name at the end of her notes. But at the same time I know she has some stuff to work through. I think she needs to recover and start to heal before starting anything.

I have made her mad in the past, but it was easier when we were face to face to fix it.

 _Ginny February 10_

 _Please forgive me._

 _Draco_

 _Dear Ginny, February 21_

 _I made a big mistake. You're right; I don't have any right. No one should ever tell you who you can and can't date._

 _Draco_

On March 10, I still hadn't heard from Ginny. I was really worried about her, which is why I went to the office for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. "Thank you for agreeing to see me, Mr. Weasley," I greeted upon entering his office.

"Draco, what can I do for you?" Ginny's father asked from behind his desk.

I shifted slightly uncomfortably. "I'm not here on official Ministry business." I paused, "Are you aware I spent a year living as a Muggle?"

He gave me almost a smile, "I am, just as I am aware that you and Ginny got to know each other."

"You knew that?" I was a little surprised.

He gave me a comforting smile. "Draco, understand something; your father might think I am a nobody here, but I am very well connected. I know far more than many would think. For example, the guest who has been in your family home since the end of the war."

I was shocked! No one knew Severus Snape was there.

"I saw your psychological profile. When it became clear Ginny needed a break from here, as a father I couldn't send her somewhere where there was no one to keep an eye on her. So I took a chance on you. And from what Ginny has said, I would think my guess was right about you. Once you saw her there, the parts of you that are like your father got the better of you. You had to know why. You also couldn't pass up the chance to have someone magical to spend time with.

"My Ginny might be stronger than I care to admit, but any time she has been left on her own, she ends up nearly destroyed. I knew with your respect of Purebloods and your protective tendencies, you would keep an eye on her. She was pushing all of us away, so someone she never expected to be there was my only hope to protect her. I used you. I was the one who planted the idea of the same city, even the same store you shopped at for her to end up at."

I was blown away. Arthur Weasley wanted a Malfoy close to his daughter!

"I know your father will be shocked to hear this when you tell him, but it's because of how much you are like him that you were the perfect choice. Maybe not for reasons I personally agree with..."

I was so shocked, my guard came down. "Those are the very reasons I am here. Ginny is mad at me for something I said in a letter."

He laughed. "I like to call it 'pissed off.' Molly, Mrs Weasley, gets like that too. What did you say?"

"She is dating a Muggle. I reacted..."

"Sounding something like your father? She told me."

"So you knew why I was here before I started?"

"Draco, understand, I know you were willing to kill Dumbledore to keep your mother safe. I needed someone like that to protect Ginny," Mr. Weasley explained.

"But how did you know I would have anything to do with her?" I asked.

"She's very attractive and a Pureblood in a place where you were surrounded by Muggles."

"So what do I do?" I asked.

He looked at me with a hard eye for a long moment. "Are you in love with her?" he finally asked.

I haven't even told her that. "Ginny is like a flight on a calm morning when the whole world is calm and still, and then like the fiercest Quidditch game. She's so beautiful when angry. She's my world." Ginny will be the first to hear that I love her, but I could tell by the look on Mr. Weasley's face that he knew.

"She will be arriving home next Friday, but she will be busy with the wedding."

"That houseguest you mentioned, he used to help people on my family's side of the war deal with stuff like what Ginny has been dealing with. He is willing to help her."

"He can't bear the idea that others know, right?"

"I don't know, sir. I have only spoken to him a couple of times."

"But he will help her," he stated confidently, then paused. "He was always more fair to her as a student than with my other children. I think he has a soft spot for her. Draco, I don't know what's going to happen when she first comes home. Allow her a couple of days before pushing anything on her."

"I need to talk to her."

"I'm not saying you can't; I just mean let's see where she's at. You haven't seen her in months and she might be better than you recall. But if you show up at the house when Ron, Hermione, and Harry are there, it could cause an uproar. Send a letter to the house and I will owl up when it would be good for you to see her, if she is being stubborn."

 **Ginny's POV**

I couldn't believe Draco! How dare he think he has the right to have a say in who I'm dating! Never mind his thoughts about Muggles! I thought this year over here had changed him. I guess I was wrong to think someone could change. It hurt me so deeply.

I'm going home. At first, I was planning to just visit; then while out with Mark one night he asked me to move in with him and buy a house. I knew for Muggles this was a precursor for marriage. I had no problem with marriage, but I couldn't. Dating was one thing. It was not that Mark was a Muggle. It was that, Mark was not the one. After that, I gave my notice to the store that I would be leaving. Mark was hurt, but I knew it was better in the long run.

I couldn't get over Draco's reaction to me dating a muggle. A guy who was a Pureblood supremacist was able to get into my head. A guy whom I knew there was no future with.

I wasn't sure about being home, but I had been away for too long. I missed my family. I stood just down the way from the Burrow looking at my childhood home. As I looked at it, I thought back to how bad things were when I left. The continual bad dreams and not being able to function. I said a little prayer that the time away was enough that I would be able to make it through the wedding. I took a huge breath before making my way down the road to the house.

At the gate, I saw Dad coming out of the house towards me with a huge smile on his face. I never questioned missing him, so the fact that I started crying is no surprise to me. I knew they were happy tears. The next thing I knew, Daddy had me in a big bear hug.

"Ginbug!" is all he said. After all, we are British.

"Daddy!" I whispered, not fully trusting my voice.

"Let me have a look at you!" He pulled back and looked me over. "You look like a very stylish Muggle, Ginny."

"Ginevra!" Mum exclaimed from behind Dad and got her hug next.

"Mum! I missed you," I replied, sniffling rather loudly.

"Come on in to the house! I made your favourite; raspberry cheesecake. We can have some tea and you can tell your father all about living as a Muggle."

"Can I have coffee instead?" I asked.

Mum looked surprised. "I don't know if I even have any."

"I brought some back with me. It's a national obsession over there."

"I would love some," Dad stated.

Mum smiled, wrapped her arm around me and we all started to walk down the path to the house. "It's good you're home."

Once in the house, I pulled the Tim Horton's coffee out of my bag and handed it to Mum. "A couple of boxes will arrive later this week. It took me forever to figure out what to bring back for you, Dad."

"What did you bring?" he asked eagerly, not hiding his interest at all.

"Tons, Daddy! Tons."

Mum pretended not to hear what we were talking about. "So, I told everyone you were arriving tomorrow. I wanted to give you time to adjust before being pulled in ten different directions. Ron is staying with Harry in Grimmauld Place," she informed me.

"We didn't want you overwhelmed," Dad explained.

I was okay with this; some time with just Mum and Dad actually sounded amazing! I spent the rest of the day just talking with them. Mum was more interested in how Muggles lived than I ever would have guessed. I was surprised that with a wedding only a few days away Mum had time to sit and visit. Hermione's parents were handling the Muggle wedding themselves, but hey had hired professionals to do the real, wizard wedding, which was going to be a grand affair in a fancy hotel.

Dad, of course, had a million questions for me. When I told him about Google and how you could put in any question and get the answer to it, his eyes glazed over. "You once asked about the function of a rubber duck, Well, I checked it out before returning. The exact _function of a rubber duck_ __is recreation. It's a child's bath toy," I informed him about the item that has plagued my father for most of my life.

It must have been anticlimactic to hear this as he looked a bit deflated at the answer.

The rest of the evening was one of the more relaxing evenings I have had in a long time. Dad was calm, really calm. Mum was a bit on edge, but considering the upcoming wedding of her son in a couple of days and here she was just sitting at home, it stood to reason. McCoy was more relaxed than I had ever seen her. She, I had always thought, was a low-key, loving cat who enjoyed being with me, but tonight she was so playful. She really was like a kitten again. Mum's knitting needles had to be moved twice and the dishrag was attacked when Mum set it to wash the dishes! To be fair to McCoy, this was the most magic she had ever seen at once.

 **A/N- I must admit I am saddened at the number of reviews this story is receiving. I found myself re-reading reviews of another one of my stories in hopes of somehow inspiring myself. Sadly it did not work and instead it made me spend time, I could have spent writing, reading one of my own stories. Trust me, I don't get a lot of time to write. You don't want me wasting the time I get reading instead of writing!**


	11. Ginny's ups and Down

**Chapter 11**

Ginny's Ups And Downs

 **Ginny's POV**

The next day my whole family was expecting me home, but I spent the morning at Neville Longbottom's place. He, Luna Lovegood, and I were just as close as Ron, Hermione, and Harry were. Now that Neville was making his own money and buying his own clothing, he was quite the stud to look at! But he was still the same sweet boy who took me to the Yule Ball in my third year. The shift I saw in Neville in my sixth year was amazing. He went from a background role to a potential leading man completely effortlessly!

This morning we were hanging out, being silly, and catching up. Neville and Luna tried to date right after the war, but decided they were better off as friends. It's Neville that brings up the subject I hoped he wouldn't. "So, have you heard from Malfoy?"

Neville and Luna had been writing to me weekly the whole time I was gone. "Of late, no. I think he finally got the point."

Any time the subject of the Malfoys came up, even before I left, Luna wouldn't comment on it. Both Neville and I believed it was due to something that happened to her there, but we also knew the Malfoys themselves did nothing to her.

"So, are you already for the wedding?" Neville asked, changing the subject.

"I hope so. Mum says I have fittings for both dresses tomorrow afternoon and then the first rehearsal of the Muggle wedding tomorrow evening."

"What's the difference between a Muggle and wizard wedding?" Luna asked

"Shockingly, there is very little written about it in the Muggle world." I paused, "But there are a few differences between a North American and English weddings."

"What do you mean, a rehearsal? Like a play?" Luna asked.

"None of us have ever been to a Muggle wedding, so we need to at least look as if we have at least seen one on the telly. Mum says the real issue is that Hermione is an only child, so people are expecting the Grangers to go all out."

"Oh right, of course."

That evening was filled with family, hugs, and happiness, for the most part. I felt the hole that Fred's death had caused. I'm sure the rest of the family was used to it by now, but for me it felt too fresh. I put on a brave face for my family, but McCoy clearly picked up on my feelings. She remained at my side the whole evening. I think Mum picked up on it too. Once everyone was gone, she ordered me to bed. I had lucked out as Harry had to work that evening. so I didn't have to face him.

Once alone in my childhood room, I broke down sobbing. McCoy curled up in a ball next to me, just being with me. About an hour later, my door opened. "Are you decent?" George asked.

I tried to cover my upset. "Yeah."

Once he opened the door full and got a look at me, he spoke."Ow, runt," he used the nickname the twins had given me when I was five. He came in and sat on the bed. "I'm glad to see you miss him too. You know he would love to know it."

I nodded, not trusting myself to not break down even harder.

"They miss him too. Never doubt that. It's just that they've had more exposure to him not being here."

I let out a sob.

"I missed you. You know, you were always his favourite sibling, excluding myself." He had picked up my hand and was rubbing small circles on the back of it with his thumb.

I tried to make eye contact through my tears. "It feels like there's a gaping hole in my heart," I admitted.

"Of course it does. Fred was..." He broke off and took a second to figure what he wanted to say. "He would be touched you are still this upset. But Ginny, moving past his death doesn't mean you have forgotten him or that you love him any less, but that you are honouring his memory by living a full life."

"Wise words, big brother," I whispered.

"I wish I could take credit for them," he admitted.

"Whose are they then?" I inquired.

"Angelina's. She and I have been mourning together," he admitted. "You know they dated, right?"

"I remember. What happened?"

"She wished he could be more serious. He would only be that way about the shop."

"Are you seeing her?" I asked.

"Is it weird if I am?" he questioned.

I thought about it for a minute. "For you seeing her; no, but her seeing you; don't you feel like a substitute?"

"I don't know," he paused and I could see he was thinking carefully. "No. No, not at all. I'll never be as close to anyone as Fred, but she's my best friend."

"Will you stay till I fall asleep?"

"Of course." George cuddled me like when there was a thunderstorm when I was four.

The next couple of days were so busy, I didn't really have time to think. At the Muggle rehearsal, I saw Harry for the first time in a long time. He lit up like a Christmas tree when he spotted me. I was able to avoid him until after the dinner that was in the hotel where the wedding breakfast would take place. I stepped out of the room to use the loo when Harry cornered me.

"Ginny! Can we talk?"

"Harry, I really should get back in there," I tried to cover.

"Why haven't you answered my letters?" he asked, sounding more hurt than anything.

I weighed it out if it was better to wait or tell him now. "Harry, look, when you left on your mission, you hurt me. Not because you broke up with me or left me behind, but because you didn't trust me. A relationship has to have trust or it's nothing. I can't, I won't, get past that. I'm over with the idea of _us_. There is never going to be an _us_."

"Ginny, I was protecting you!" he swore.

"Harry, I didn't ask you to!" I tried to explain.

"You clearly aren't able to deal with things! Look at the past two years,"he said as if telling a child they weren't old enough to cross the street by themselves.

"Who are you to tell her what she can or can't handle?" came Draco's voice from behind me.

I spun around to see if it was him and not my imagination. He gave me a half smile.

Before I could say anything, Harry spoke, "What business is it of yours, Malfoy?"

"She's clearly trying to tell you to get lost. A gentleman would take the hint," Draco challenged.

I looked over and halfway across the lobby I saw Mrs. Malfoy standing and waiting.

"Do you mind? This is a private matter between my girlfriend and myself!" Harry announced.

I spun back around to face Harry. "Your girlfriend? Your girlfriend?! I haven't been your girlfriend in almost three years, Potter! In fact, seeing as how completely blind you are to the fact, I question what I ever saw in you in the first place! I am not now, or will I ever be, with you!" I yelled.

Harry's face was now dumbfounded. I saw my family, at least some of them, coming out to see what was happening.

"Ginny, I know you're just emotional due to the stress of being home. I know you'll see reason in a couple days," Harry quietly said, trying to play it cool.

That was when I lost it.

 **Draco's POV**

Bloody hell, she was beautiful when she was mad! Even more beautiful because I wasn't the target of her anger! She ripped into Harry. She was wearing a little black dress that was lace with a v neck line and three-quarter length sleeves. I stood back and watched, and tried hard not to laugh out loud, as Ginny didn't need any help. Mr and Mrs Weasley came forward towards them.

"I don't know what's going on here between the two of you, but Ron and Hermione are getting married tomorrow and I will not allow you two to ruin it for them! You are going to set aside whatever is happening here and get through the next two days with smiles on your faces and a skip in your step! Once they are on their honeymoon, this can continue and not one second before! Do I make myself clear?" Molly Weasley loudly ordered. It was clear Ginny got her temper from her mother.

"Crystal clear, Mum," Ginny mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley." Potter apologized.

"Now, march back in there like happy friends," she directed.

"Can I have a minute, Mum?" Ginny meekly asked, jerking her head towards myself.

"Of course you can, Gin-bug," Mr. Weasley said, then ushered his wife back into the room behind Potter.

Once the door closed behind them, she turned back to me. "Malfoy," she coldly greeted.

I smiled at her. "Ginny, it's good to see you."

"I thought I told you I never wanted to hear from you again."

"No, your words were 'don't ever write me again,' which I ignored."

She gave a frustrated sigh. "What are you doing here?" she interrogated me.

"Easy now, it's my Mother's birthday." I pointed towards my mother across the way. "She wanted to come here. I had no idea you would be here."

"Oh. Well, on with you then."She was still upset, but I'm guessing it was at Potter and now she needed an outlet for that.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I was an arse, a real jerk. If I send an owl, will you reply?"

"Maybe. I don't know," she huffed.

"I'll owl you," I vowed. She nodded and turned back towards the door her parents had gone though.

I returned to my mother's side. "Sorry about that, Mother."

"That was quite the display."

I nodded. "Beautiful, wasn't it?" I couldn't hide the delight in my voice.

It was Mother's birthday and Father was unavoidably out of town on business, so it was up to me to ensure her special day was enjoyable.

 **A/N- I received an amazing review today. Upon reading it, I felt so inspired about this story again that I sat down and wrote this whole chapter, in one day! I know that sometimes there isn't much to say about a chapter because some chapters are just like that; they are needed to get from one point to another. But if, in any chapter in any story, the writer made you laugh, cry, or think about something you never did before, you need to take a second or two to say, 'I really loved when the baby peed on the snob,' or 'when the grandfather passed away, I cried.' Show the writer you really liked what you're reading. Feedback is so very important; it's your writer's only way of payment. Thank you.**


	12. Mending Fences

**Chapter 12**

 **Mending Fences**

 **Draco's POV**

I knew there would be no point in owling Ginny for the next two days. I even heard from a couple of the other professors about the insanity of the wedding. I still can't get past the idea of a Pureblood marrying a Mudblood, but at least for the sake of Purebloods, Ginny's oldest brother hadn't married down. Some part of the line would remain Pureblood.

On the night of the second wedding, between rounds of the school halls, I penned and sent Ginny an owl;

 _March 27_

 _Ginny,_

 _I know I upset you before, and as I have said; I am sorry, but as my friend don't you think you should understand that I was raised a certain way, to believe certain things? I'm not saying I'm right or you're wrong. I'm saying a person can't change who they are at their core overnight. You can't expect me to view things as you do any more than I could of you. Do you know that until going to Canada, I had never spoken to a Muggle in my whole life? I think I have come a long way. I value our friendship and don't want to lose it._

 _Draco_

Once the owl flew off, all I could do was wait for her reply. And she did make me wait, damn her. Five days later, an answer came.

 _April 1_

 _Draco,_

 _Do you really think I should feel sorry for you because you're a Pureblood supremacist? Wow, that's a whole new level. What a pompous ass you are!_

 _Me too._

 _Ginny_

Right there, that's all I needed! It was my in. She caved!

 _April 2_

 _Ginny,_

 _You can't expect a person to change overnight. I spent a year learning to tolerate Muggles! That doesn't mean I want to be with one._

 _Do you know where we can get some good coffee here?_

 _Draco_

She and I had both fallen in love with Tim Horton's coffee back in Canada.

 _April 3_

 _Draco,_

 _Sadly, no. I even brought back a bunch of their tinned coffee, but it's just not the same. I'm already at the point of thinking of opening my own location here! I do, however, know a nice Muggle ice cream shop._

 _Ginny_

Now she was making sense talking about making money. While we might not make millions with one shop, one location could make someone comfortable enough. My next note offered a time, day, and place to meet. Thankfully, she agreed to my suggestions.

I did, however, choose to play the other part safe.

 _April 7_

 _Mr Weasley,_

 _Regarding our discussion last month; the houseguest we spoke of is willing to help Ginny, but it's been a long time since she and I have really spoken. How is she doing? How will she take the fact that he is alive, that he's not really himself, and that he does not want anyone else to know about him? I personally have gone through an evening with Ginny having a night terror, I don't want to set anything off ._

 _Draco Malfoy_

 _April 8_

 _Mr Malfoy,_

 _Ginny has been okay, but not perfect. She is better than she was when she left here almost two years back. Her second night and the night before the wedding were not good, but still better. I think she can handle the secret. Personally, I worry more about her reaction to him being alive. I think if you're gentle about telling her, it should be okay._

 _A word to the wise; try hard to not run into Harry Potter when you're with her. He doesn't understand the damage his protection of her caused. He needs time to adjust to it. I only mention this because I feel it was her fight with him, the one you witnessed, that was what upset her the night before the Muggle wedding._

 _Arthur Weasley._

It's funny; before becoming a professor, I understood that school was important, but now I really get how important. The morning before my date with Ginny, I stopped by the Headmistress' office.

"Draco," Headmistress McGonagall greeted, smiling at me. I still expect her to take points from Slytherin if I'm not careful. "What can I do for you?" She gestured for me to take a seat.

I sat down. "Thank you for allowing me this time."

"Tea?" she offers.

"No thank you." I wished for coffee actually. "I wanted to ask; this year we made allowances for students to return for time missed during the war."

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Will we still be offering that next year, for people who maybe didn't return last year or this?"

"Help will always be offered at Hogwarts," she carefully stated.

I knew on some level she was fearing I was asking for someone who was an unsavoury character. "Did you know I became friends with Ginevra Weasley while in Canada?"

She looked shocked. "Ginny Weasley? As in Arthur and Molly's daughter?"

"Unbelievable, I know. Truth be told, I still haven't said anything about this to my father," I admitted.

She grimaced at the idea. "He may have you locked up when he hears you have spent time with her." She paused. "Does she want to finish her schooling?" she inquired. "I mean, she was not doing well before she went abroad."

I carefully chose my words. "For her to play professional Quidditch, she has to finish."

I think McGonagall's eyebrows hit her hairline. She took a second to select her words. "That's high praise coming from you."

By the time I was to meet Ginny, I think the Muggle term to describe me would be 'basket case.' We were meeting in a Muggle town near Ginny's home. When I arrived, she was dressed in Muggle clothes. She had on a pair of jeans that fit her like a glove, a jean jacket, and a form fitting yellow tank top that showed off exactly why all the guys at Hogwarts thought about her in their alone time. Her hair was loose and free as it gently played in the breeze. I walked up to her and smiled. "You're rather stubborn,"I charged.

She gave a guilty smile. "And you're a right arse. I don't think it changes anything," she replied, looking up at me from under her long eyelashes.

"You know, in all fairness, I have never asked you to change anything about you, so why do I have to be the only one changing?" I pointed out as I reached out and gave her a hug. I loved the feel of her in my arms. She fit so perfectly, as if she was made for my arms alone.

 **Ginny's POV**

Technically he was right, but I had no clue how to reply. I did hug him back though. From the second I saw him in the lobby before Ron's wedding, ready to challenge Harry for me but able to stand back and allow me to fight my own battle, I felt all my anger towards him melt away. There was no way I could tell him that yet. I was a wimp. I didn't reply to his question.

"How have you been?" I asked cheerfully, avoiding his query.

"Good." He led me toward a park bench. "More importantly, how have you been?" His concern was comforting.

"For the most part, good; it's been good. There were a few bad days, but not bad overall. Being home means the reminders are everywhere and that has brought things up a bit," I admitted.

He looked surprised that I was this honest. "Remember me saying I would look into someone to help you with it?"

I nodded. I expected him to say that there was no one.

"There are conditions, but there is someone who is willing to help. They are considered an expert on the issue you are having."

"What kind of conditions?" I nervously asked.

He clearly was weighing how to best reply. "Ministry officials, your father included, know where he is. He won't be charged with anything, but you have to vow to not reveal you have seen him to anyone." Draco was clearly trying to gauge my reaction to what he was telling me. "He doesn't seem quite...right...but he knows what he's doing."

My mind was racing as to who it could be. "Do I know him?" I asked.

"You know of him; very few really know him," Draco replied. "So, are you willing to agree?"

"Will I be safe?"

He laughed at me. "Perfectly. Comfortable, maybe not, but safer than you may expect. I'll talk to him and set it up, Now, I think you promised me ice cream."

 **A/N- I know that sometimes there isn't much to say about a chapter because some chapters are just like that; they are needed to get from one point to another. But if, in any chapter in any story, the writer made you laugh, cry, or think about something you never did before, you need to take a second or two to say, 'I really loved when the baby peed on the snob,' or 'when the grandfather passed away, I cried.' Show the writer you really liked what you're reading. Feedback is so very important; it's your writer's only way of payment. Thank you.**


	13. Damn Scary, Isn't It

**Chapter 13**

Damn cary, Isn't It

 **Ginny's POV**

Truthfully, I was mad. Mad as hell at Draco for a quite a while. Then I felt it was too big an issue to just forgive and move on, but I had my pride and I couldn't just let it go. Yet I had missed him horribly. I was filled with hope each time I saw a letter from him. Each letter, no matter how short, meant he still cared. It was easy to be stubborn when it was just notes, but seeing him before Ron and Hermione's wedding was the undoing. He was in a hotel that served Muggles! It served the magical community as well, but more so Muggle borns as it was a meeting place where Muggle families would meet up to get taken to Daigon Alley. He was there with his mother; somewhere the Draco I attended school with would never have been.

When he hugged me, everything felt right and safe. I was able to move past his statement and understand his point of view. Understand, but not agree with.

We spent most of this day together and it felt like we were back in Canada. We explored the town and just walked and talked. There was no pressure; we were just being us. Then Draco looked at his watch. "I need to be heading back soon. I have rounds tonight. There is one thing we need to talk about yet. I talked to Professor McGonagall about you returning to finish your schooling. She said to tell you if you could return by April 25, you would have enough days to meet the Ministry requirement to finish, and then you would just have to attend a few classes and review for your final NEWTs. On the the plus side, you have already been given full marks for Defence Against The Dark Arts."

"How?" I questioned.

He smiled at me. "You lived to tell your tale of the final battle. Anyone underage who fought and lived was given full marks."

I could feel my rage, anger, whatever you call this, building. I didn't live due to talent, I lived because of what Harry did in the forest. I shouldn't get full marks for that. Fred, Tonks, Colin, and so many others didn't.

Draco must have noticed me getting upset. "Ginny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He paused. "Let's sit again."

"It's not right," I whispered.

"I know. In truth, it's the Ministry trying to protect themselves; from what I'm not sure."

Draco walked me back home. Why we didn't Apparate, I'm not sure. Once we reached the yard gate, he asked, "Is there any chance your father might be home?"

You could have knocked me over with a feather. "Yes, why?"

"It's a Ministry issue," he explained. "Will you think about returning to finish your schooling?"

"I will."

"Can I set an appointment for you to talk with the help we spoke of?" He looked very hopeful.

"Can it be before I go back?" I expect being back there will cause a lot of issues for me.

He reached down and took both my hands in his and gently rubbed his thumbs on my skin. "Ginevra, I don't think that he can heal you overnight. I get the feeling it will take time."

I felt myself chewing on my bottom lip as I tried to figure out how that made me feel and how to respond to it. "I hope that just knowing there is maybe a light at the end of this tunnel will help. I want to talk to this person before I return."

Draco nodded and smiled at me. "I'll set it up tomorrow and owl you the details." He gave my hands a squeeze before letting them go. "I do need to speak with your father."

"Well, come on then." I smiled and walked to the house.

"Ginny, is Harry going to be in there?"

"There's a chance, but I doubt it. Why?"

It was his turn to smile. "I just don't want to ruin a perfect day by seeing his ugly face."

I laughed out loud at this. Harry and Draco could never be civil to each other. "Come on." I took him to the kitchen door and as I stepped in, I called out, "Dad, are you still here?"

"Ginny dear, you're back," Mum said, stepping into the kitchen. She looked a little surprised at the fact I wasn't alone.

"Mum, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my mum, Molly Weasley."

Draco offered his hand to shale mum's. "Mrs. Weasley, a pleasure to meet the legend."

Mum politely shook Draco's hand. "Shameless flattery will get you nowhere, young man."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to sound genuine with my opinion. The woman who raised the Weasley twins is a legend in her own right. The longer serving staff at Hogwarts still marvel over the fact you raised them and remained sane. They will always be something to be proud of."

Just then Dad came in from his shed cleaning his hands off on a rag. "Ladies." Then he saw we weren't alone. "Draco," he nodded in Draco's direction.

"Mr. Weasley, could I speak to you about a Ministry issue?"

I was a bit surprised that Draco and Dad were so familiar with each other.

"Of course. Let's step outside."

"Ginny, I will owl you with the details, but I must head back to Hogwarts once I'm finished with you father."

"Thank you, Draco. I'll watch for your owl," I replied. Draco nodded to me and followed Dad back outside.

"He doesn't seem like the boy Ron and Harry talk about," Mum said as she made her way over to the kitchen counter.

I shrugged. "I think between the time of the war and being in Canada, he really grew up."

"Well, if Minerva thinks he's good enough to teach students, there must have been a change in the boy."

 **Draco's POV**

We headed out to the yard near the shed. "What was it you wanted to speak to me about?" Ginny's father asked.

"Today Ginny and I spoke about her getting some help and her returning to Hogwarts. I mentioned the Ministry's decision to give full marks in the Defence Against the Dark Arts course to everyone who survived the final battle to her. She became visibly upset by it. I'm worried about her tonight."

Mr. Weasley looked at me for a long moment while he chose his words. "Draco," he started slowly, "I hope you don't mind me using your given name." He paused again for a second. "I get the feeling you're going to be around for a very long time, if you get your way."

It was now my turn to think before speaking. "Your daughter is an amazing person, sir. While she only knows me as a friend at this point, when the time is right and if she will have me, I would be-" I was stuck for the right way to finish my thought. I know what I want, but wow, saying it out loud was scary.

"Having to deal with your father's reaction as well as a few people from this family's?" The man seemed to read my thoughts, and finish them in a way that allowed me to save them so Ginny would be the first to hear the words.

"Yes sir."

He looked long and hard at me before he spoke, "You are more than aware of the feelings between your father and myself?"

I feared what Mr. Weasley was going to say.

"Draco, there was a time I would have done anything to stop Ginny from marrying into a family like yours. You were raised to view things differently than I raised her and her brothers, but I see something in your eyes when you speak about her. What I see is the very thing every father hopes to see in a man that wants to marry his daughter; respect and concern for her well being. That is more comforting than you can possibly imagine at this point in your life. My point is, I am comfortable with the idea of us being on a first name basis. I get the strong impression we soon will be closer than that."

"Thank you, sir, but she still doesn't know; she believes we are just friends."

He shook his head. "Draco, she is an attractive girl, as I know you are aware. I would advise you let her in on this secret before you find yourself stuck in the friend zone."

"She needs to recover," I defended my lack of action.

"I doubt she will ever be cured, but hopefully get better. If she's willing to finish Hogwarts, maybe you can use being a professor to your benefit. Let her know you would like to see her, but until she finishes you can only be friends. That should give her some time if Snape can do what we all hope he can."

I was still surprised he was okay with me wanting to be with Ginny. "Sir?"

"Arthur is fine."

"Arthur." Wow, that felt odd. "I don't understand you. Why are you alright with this?"

He sat down on what looked like a chopping log. "All a father hopes for is a man who will love and respect his daughter, who will treat her like a princess, who will protect her and never hurt her. I see that in you. Molly, Mrs. Weasley, doesn't even know this yet."

"But I haven't even told you that!" I exclaimed.

"As I told you Draco, your protective instinct is high, almost off the chart really. That's why I took the chance on putting her in your path, but some things are crystal clear. If you didn't love her, you never would have come to see me at the Ministry. You wouldn't expose Snape, your own godfather, to anyone or risk the wrath of Lucius Malfoy when he finds out. You are placing her before everything that mattered before you got to know her."

In a matter of seconds, he pointed out things I knew but hadn't even voiced to myself yet.

He continued, "What did you witness over in Canada as far as Ginny goes?"

"The first time we met for coffee, she broke down about the final battle and those that were lost, then she bolted from the shop. Truthfully, I was scared she could do something horrible to herself. Then when we went white water rafting, we ended up saving a hiker who would have died. We were sharing a suite and that night she had a night terror. I couldn't even wake her."

He nodded. "Damn scary, isn't it?"

I smirked. "Almost as scary as when she finally woke up the next morning and found I had fallen asleep calming her."

He laughed. "Wand pointed, looking ready to kill?"

I nodded. "But I need to head back to Hogwarts. I'm on rounds tonight."

 **A/N- Show the writer you really liked what you're reading. Feedback is so very important; it's your writer's only way of payment. Thank you.**


	14. Duelling Anyone

**Chapter 14**

 **Draco's POV**

Two days later, I sat Ginny down. In a few minutes we would hopefully be heading to Malfoy Manor, but there was a hurdle to cross first. I had to tell her who it was she would be meeting with. Snape had told me that if she was suffering from PTSD, she should not be taken by surprise.

We were sitting in her yard, just the two of us. She was wearing one of those damn tank tops again. I swear she wears them because she knows they drive me nuts. They're so sexy, hugging her body so tightly. I fought to stay focused on what she was about to do, instead of focusing on what it would be like to make love to her.

"Ginny, your father is going to come out here in a minute and you're going to make a Wizard'sVow with him to not reveal what I'm about to tell you. Are you okay with that?"

She looked both concerned and worried. "Why with him and not you? It's your information you're giving me."

"There are still a few rules about what I can and can't do," I explained. I saw Mr. Weasley walking towards us.

"Are we ready Draco?" he asked.

"I think so. Ginny, are you willing?"

She nodded. "Daddy, do you know what he's about to say?"

Mr. Weasley reached out and hugged her. "Gin-bug, of course I do. Are you comfortable with this?"

She nodded. "I am. I trust both of you."

"Good. We both need to hand our wands to Draco once we kneel down."

Once down on their knees as they handed me their wands, I was hit with the fact that this man truly trusted me! I had owled him about this request of Snape's, but I felt it would be better if Ginny made the vow with her father instead of myself.

"Will you never reveal the identity of the person who will be helping you?" Arthur asked.

"I will," Ginny replied.

"Will you protect their secret, no matter what happens?"

"I will."

Twenty minutes later, I watched the door close behind her.

 **Ginny's POV**

Of all the people in the whole world, I never expected to see Professor Snape! He was sitting at a desk. The hair I had known growing up as always being greasy actually wasn't. In fact, it looked quite clean. Gone were the stuffy robes he wore at Hogwarts, although his clothing was still black. I stood still next to the closed door. Part of me was scared to move. "Professor Snape?"

"More and more, every time," he said before looking at me. "Miss Weasley, you are not dealing with things well?"

"That's- that's correct, Professor." I understood that before he became a teacher, he had to have studied and had some type of job. I never got the feeling that being a Death Eater was a paid profession.

"Ginevra, if Draco is correct about what's wrong with you, we will be spending a lot of time working through your issues. It would be best if you did not fear me giving you detention. You may use my given name, Severus, and I will use yours."

"Yes sir, Severus."

"Take a seat."

I spent three hours with Professor Snape. I wasn't cured, but I had a far better understanding of what was happening to me. Snape had asked questions I would never have dreamed him capable of asking. And I answered them! We even spoke about McCoy. Most of the time I spent with him, he was professional, but at times it was also like he was talking to someone else and I couldn't hear what they were saying to him. For the next while, we would be meeting with each other twice a week.

 _*Author's note: I do not have any personal experience with PTSD and am unwilling to describe what treatment or therapy could be like, so this is as far as I will go. There may be more Snape, but any treatments or therapy will be left out.*_

Draco met me back at the door to the room I met Snape in."Are you alright?" he asked. His concern was clear.

I looked back at the door. "I thought he was killed by Voldemort."

He smiled at me. "He was a Potions master and a very smart man. I can't say more than that about it."

"He's a bit odd," I stated.

"Mother explains it as it's like he's stuck between the living and the dead." Draco paused, "Would you like something to drink?"

I knew we were at Malfoy Manor, so I was a bit worried about seeing Lucius Malfoy and how he would react to a Weasley being in his family's home.

He seemed to sense my nervousness. "I promise, it's just us here. Let's have some tea."

He led me out to a lovely garden and summoned tea. "So, what did he say?" Draco asked hungrily.

"For now, I will meet with him twice a week and adjust as needed."

"Did you and him talk about returning to Hogwarts?" he asked as the tea appeared and magically served itself.

"We did," I paused.

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming?" he asked, looking worried.

"I worry. I'm sort of scared to go back."

He re positioned us both and leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knees as he took my hands in his. Gently squeezing my hand, he looked up at me. "I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"So much happened there. When I think of Fred..."

"Ginny, love, I think he would want you to finish school."

I laughed. "Draco, you never knew him."

"Hogwarts is not that big, and your twin brothers were businessmen. They crossed house lines more that you think. Once, before a Quidditch practice, I had come early to spy on the Gryffindor team and I heard them talking. I truthfully only listened to see if I could hear anything that would get the trio in trouble, but they were talking about how good you were at Quidditch. They were agreeing you could play professionally."

I was surprised he was still holding my hands. "Really?"

He gave me a little smirk; somehow now I found it sexy. He nodded. "Yes. And Ginny, school is so very important."

I looked down at my hands in his. "I just got you back. I won't get to spend time with you," I confessed my other concern.

He chuckled softly at me. "You never lost me; you were the one who wouldn't talk to me," he took joy in pointing out.

"I know, but you know what I mean."

"Are you taking Potions?" he asked as he straightened up.

"No, I want to focus on Charms and Transfiguration, more out of interest than anything. I somehow don't see myself using magic to make money. If I don't make it at Quidditch, then I might like to be a reporter or a writer."

"Well then, there's no reason our friendship can't continue while you're at Hogwarts." He paused; it seemed there was more he wanted to say.

"What is it, Draco?" I asked.

He surprised me when he turned away. "Do you ever think back on our trip to Jasper?" he questioned.

"Yes, quite often," I admitted.

He spun around so fast it surprised me. "Ginny, I, we - never spoke of the kiss we shared."

I didn't know what to say, so I waited for him to continue.

"Once you've finished school, I would like to explore what the kiss meant." In that moment, I saw a bit of insecurity in Draco; it was a bit surprising to see, but in some way it made him more human.

I was unsure of what to say or how to react. I finally chose to be honest. "Today has been a lot. I don't want to comment on that because, its- I'm a bit messed up and I don't want to-"

"It's alright Ginny," Draco rushed to say, looking disappointed. "I understand."

"No, Draco, I'm just a bit raw right now. The stuff with Snape was a lot for me; it's not the time for me to decide on anything." I was stumbling over my own words. I took a deep breath. "Draco, I don't want anything I say or do to anyone be decided on in a quick second."

He still looked a little hurt and he moved away from me. It felt so final, which was _not_ what I wanted. I knew in that second what I wanted; I wanted what I had wanted from the minute he kissed me at that lake. I wanted him to be my first kiss every day. I wanted a life with him; the life we had in Edmonton, where we were each other's world. In one split second, everything changed for me. I wanted a life with Draco Malfoy! I wanted it so bad, the idea of not having it was worse than any idea ever!

I scrambled to react and rushed towards him. "Draco," I said, reaching for him. He turned towards me and I, without even thinking, went in for a kiss of my own. This was a bit of a feat due to Draco being taller than me by nearly a foot.

Draco willingly accepted the kiss, kissing me back as if his life depended on it! He, while kissing me, backed me up to a tree and took total control of the kiss. It was hot and heavy. I felt his hand slide down to my backside and he squeezed my ass. I reacted by raising that leg, and with his help hooked it over his hip. I could feel his manhood as he ground himself against me. It was so hot and heavy! I couldn't believe how turned on I was! This went on for a long minute until Draco pulled away far too soon. "I have never dreamed of wanting someone as much as I want you! But we can't; not now."

"I should be getting home," I almost whispered. He had confused me; one second he is implying one thing and then the next, something else.

"I'll take you back," he offered.

"No, it's fine. I'm a big girl," I insisted.

He smiled at me. "I want to see you home. You said it yourself; today was a lot."

 **Draco's POV**

She drives me nutters! All the time! She doesn't want to talk about it, and the next second she's kissing me like it was a matter of life or death! And sweet Merlin, I wanted to do so much more than kiss her! In the past few days, I realized just what I wanted from Ginny. I knew I couldn't risk rushing this. There can be no room for error. Mr. Weasley was right; I couldn't take the chance and not let Ginny know just what she meant to me.

"Besides, I want to know you're safe at home."

"Fine," she replied. Her voice seemed cold.

As we walked down to the Apparition point, Ginny was quiet. I thought she was maybe reflecting on what had happened with Severus. I hoped he had been gentle with her. When we arrived at her home, she walked straight for the house, not saying a word.

"So will you? You only have a few days left til the deadline to return to Hogwarts to finish this year." She nodded. "Did you want to see the Headmistress tomorrow?"

"Fine."

"I'll tell her to expect you."

She only nodded. We were near the door to her house and Ginny wouldn't even look at me when she replied to me. I realized she was mad. She was now a step or two ahead of me. I reached out and grabbed her hand, causing her to turn towards me. "Hey, stop. You're upset. What's wrong?"

She stared blankly at me for a few seconds and as she ripped her arm from me I saw it; she definitely was mad. I quickly reviewed in my mind what could have triggered this, but I couldn't pin down any one thing.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Am I a head game for you?" She was yelling at me now.

I was still trying to understand why she was upset. "Of course not... never, but why would you think that?"

"One second you're saying you want to explore what that kiss in Jasper was, and the next you're stopping that."

"What the bloody hell?" I heard the voice of Potter and looked over to see him coming at me with his wand drawn and pointed at me.

I knew he beat me before, but 1. I wasn't going to have him upset Ginny, and 2. this was about Ginny, not him. I couldn't let him win.

"Go away, Potter. This has nothing to do with you," I tried to dismiss him.

He was still advancing on me. "I don't think so. You have upset my girlfriend; you're the one who needs to leave."

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Ginny's reaction to Potter calling her his girlfriend. "I don't think she likes you calling her that," I stated, using my calmest voice.

"That's between her and I and none of you business. Leave now," Harry ordered.

I took a risk on how mad Ginny was, and if she wanted to talk it out of not. "I'll leave when Ginny tells me to leave."

"She doesn't have to. I am." The anger in his voice was very clear.

I glanced at her and she seemed to have an 'I'm going to watch this play out' attitude about her.

Potter's wand was still pointed at my heart. "Lower your wand," I ordered.

He tightened his grip and reinforced his position. I hit him with a left hook while he was busy watching my wand hand. I swear, when my fist hit his cheek, I heard bones cracking! Not sure if they were his or mine, or both. He stumbled back and looked shocked.

"Harry, leave. I don't need or want your help," Ginny threatened.

I glanced over and saw Mr. Weasley in the doorway, watching. Then, so low we could hardly hear it, Mr. Weasley said, "Harry, in the house, now."

I could see this was in no way done, but Potter obeyed.

"Let me see your hand," Ginny said, reaching out for it as Potter stalked back to the house. She checked it out and then took out her wand. "Really? Muggle duelling?" she muttered.

"It was all about the element of surprise," I explained as she performed spells on my hand. "He never saw it coming."

She smirked. "You did very well." She looked up at me from under her eyelashes.

I debated bringing up what we were talking about before Potter or not. He may have actually helped me out, not that I would ever admit it to him.

I didn't want Ginny's feelings getting the better of her later. "This next while is going to be a lot for you. I don't want to complicate it for you. Finish school and see if Severus can help you a bit more. Trust me, I'll wait," I assured her.

She smiled at me, then let out a big sigh.

 **A/N- Show the writer you really like what you're reading. Feedback is so very important; it's your writer's only way of payment. Thank you.**


	15. A Warning

**Chapter 15**

 **Ginny's P.O.V**

The next day, I was in the office of Professor McGonagall. The older woman smiled from across her desk at me, To me, it looked like her eyes were glassy; like she was about to tear up.

"I am so glad you chose to finish your education, Ginevra. So many students don't understand how important it is. Sadly, when they do realize the importance, they often feel it's too late."

"Draco was encouraging me to finish," I admitted.

"He is a very smart man. I am very glad he grew up and is doing the right thing. Now," she continued, "as for coming back, we, the staff, realize that returning students are not minors. We get that sitting in class for hours on end is not something you might want to do every day, so there are different rules and ways of doing things.

"You're twenty years old now, and as such you are not expected to wear a uniform. You can wear regular decent clothing; however we do ask that you do wear, even open is fine, a black wizard's robe. In the subjects you are required to finish, you have a choice; you can attend regular classes with the seventh years, or you can attend lectures only and do independent study for your own papers. The way the rules read for finishing your schooling, you must be at Hogwarts for a minimum of 1200 instructional days. As long as you finish out the year, you will be finished in June."

"That is acceptable."

"During the rebuild we added a smaller dorm for guests of the school. That's where we are putting returning students. You will still take meals in the Great Hall, but you are and aren't a part of your old house. You are welcome to sit at any house table. Actually, you will be surprised at the number of first and second years that don't sit with their houses. I am encouraging this." She paused and looked at me for a long minute before continuing, "Ginny, I know things were bad for you before. Professor Malfoy tells me you're getting some help with those issues. I'm very glad of that. You are an exceptional person."

"Thank you Professor. Coming from you, that means a lot to me." I was very touched by her statement.

"Now I understand you have become friends with Professor Malfoy. Seeing as how you are not in his class, I see no reason why you can't continue your friendship."

My new room was like a bedroom of my own with a small sitting area and a desk. Not as nice or as big as my apartment back in Edmonton, due to it being just a room and not an entire apartment. It was odd being back, even if it had only been for a few hours.

Neville had sent me some daisies to brighten my room. I laughed that he sent me Luna's favourite flower, but it was still nice he cared. Harry also sent a gift; a box of Chocolate Frogs. I never really liked them. It just showed that he never really got to know me. Hermione had sent a few study aids and some Muggle candles that were said to have calming effects.

McCoy was curled up on my bed. She was tired after hunting and killing my quill. I was just finishing putting away the last of my things when there was a knock at my door.

When I opened the door, Draco was standing there. He looked so professional in robes. It was something I would have to adjust to again.

"I come bearing gifts," he explained as he stepped into my little room.

"Oh really?" I commented.

He looked around. "These dorms are ghastly!" He seemed in shock of the tiny room.

"They're not that bad."

"I was told they were nice," he mused.

"Well, it's not like my old apartment, but it will do," I justified.

He reached into his robes and pulled out the tiniest basket ever, then placed it on the desk. He grabbed his wand. "I brought you some comforts of home."

He then enlarged the basket until it was so big it overtook my desk! He then started pulling stuff out. "Pillows, instead of the lumpy old ruddy sack they call a pillow around here. A feather bed; you'll sleep like you're in heaven. A real down duvet and," he smiled at me, "silk sheets."

"Draco, this is a bit much. I'm only here for about two months."

"True, but these are the single most important two months of your life to date. Your finals, if you do well on them, will mean the world is yours for the taking. Besides, this is the standard Malfoy Hogwarts starter pack."

I bit my bottom lip. "So you're giving this all to me why?"

He smiled at me. "I like to spoil you?" he half questioned. "This is going to be hard for you. I'm just doing whatever I can to make it easier."

Over the next few days, I fell into a routine. Really, it wasn't that hard, for I had spent most of my life going to school, and the hours weren't that different from the ones I had spent in the cash office at the grocery store.

I loved seeing Draco in the hallways. He was surprisingly fair when dealing with all the students. It was a change for him from when he had been part of that Inquizitor Squad.

But I felt alone at Hogwarts for the first time ever. In years one through five, my brothers were always here. Even year six, when Ron was gone, Neville sort of took on the role. Now I had no one. What made matters worse was that around every corner there was a reminder of them. Of him. Of Fred. It hurt because everything was a reminder of the fact he was gone. On my fourth day back, I had overheard a couple of first years talking and looking at the preserved part of the portable swamp that was left as a tribute.

"Right before the charm that created this, they set a toad of a teacher on fire!" the smaller of the two boys told his friend. I wasn't bothered by the fact these kids had the story wrong; I understood a long time ago how stories change. I did notice on the wall next to the roped off area there was a plaque that read:

This is the preserved remains of Magic created by

Fred Weasley on 08/04/1996.

This unconventional tribute shows

Magic mixed this creativity.

Fred Weasley 01/04/1978-02/05/1998

I spent a moment being touched by the idea that this would forever honour a Hogwarts dropout; my brother. I knew how Fred would have been so very pleased with himself over this. Thinking of him hurt. I quickly hurried off to my room before I dissolved into a mess of tears.

I got to my room just before a total breakdown. I slammed the door and threw myself on the bed and sobbed. McCoy jumped up on the bed and cuddled up to me. Her rough, warm tongue scratched my arm and she gently headbutted me.

I reached out to her and gave her head a pet. "I miss him so much! More than I ever dreamed. He could always make me smile. He was so special. It's so unfair that Fred died!" Verbalizing it took me to a whole new level of hurt. I had never heard myself say he was dead. I sobbed harder than I thought I could.

"Ginny." I thought I heard a voice. I tried to hold back my sobbing. "Don't be sad for me." I knew I heard it this time. I turned over. I have seen ghosts for years at Hogwarts, but seeing Fred as one was a shock. "Don't be sad for those of us who are, as you say, dead."

"Fred? What?" I stammered, stunned.

"Ginny, pity the living. You don't know what it's like on the other side."

I knew now I was in shock and a sob escaped. "But you're going to miss so much!"

His ghost smiled and shook his head. "No Ginny, I have my dream job! Peeves left Hogwarts, so I get to spend as long as I like pranking students here. Peeves said he could no longer be a poltergeist after fighting to defend the school because he had lost all credibility."

"But you're gong to miss so much," I whispered.

"No Ginny, I can be around the family when I choose."

"Fred," I whispered again.

"I'm going to get to know each of my nieces and nephews better than their parents once they attend Hogwarts. Ginny, don't mourn me. I am always in your heart as you are in mine. And I'm here if ever you need me. Believe me, this is a dream situation for me. And the afterlife is amazing."

I started crying harder. My whole body was shaking. In a way all I wanted was for him to hug me, which was impossible.

"Ginevra, you're taking this so much harder than the rest of the family." He paused for a second. "I don't think it's because you're a girl; it's something deeper. Trust me little sister, nobody here is sad they're not living!"

"I miss you."

He smiled his cocky little smile. "How could you not? I am your best brother."

I laughed in spite of my tears.

"That's better; that's how I want to see you. Ginny, I'll always be here if you need me, but don't tell the rest of the family. I think it will be cooler if they find out slowly over time as their own kids start school."

I started to cry again. "You'll never have children of your own."

"That's fine because I'm going to be all of my nieces' and nephews' favourite uncle! None of then will ever feel that I sided with my own child over them."

He really didn't see a bad side to death. "I love you."

"I love you too. Snape is going to be able to help you, so keep seeing him for his help. And tell Dad that I agree with what he did; however I think it could have taken me years to agree if I was still alive."

"I can tell Dad you're here?"

"Yes. Just don't tell Mum. I don't need her nagging me in the afterlife! Merlin knows death won't stop her!" he laughed. "I'm going to go now, but if you ever need me, I'll be around. We're just as a rule not supposed to contact the people we knew in life. It can make it harder for them to move on."

"But you came to me..."

"You needed me. Ginny, one more thing; remember Harry still has that map."

 **A/N That was a draining chapter to write, but I think it was** **an important chapter; the part between Fred and Ginny for me, not as much for the story. Hopefully now that I got it down, the story will continue easily.**


	16. Chapter 16

Draco's pov

Ginny has been here at the Manor a couple of times for her appointments with Severus, so it's time I let my father know. I'm not sure how he will take this. After leaving Ginny in Snape's care, I headed for Father's study. Many think my father was abusive, but he was not. He was hard on me and he was demanding. His expectations of me were, and are, extremely high, but nothing meant more to him than me and mother.

"Father?" I asked as I knocked on his study door.

"Draco? Come in," I heard from behind the heavy door.

Father's study wasn't my favorite place in the Manor. This is the room where I would get in trouble as a small boy for being a little shit to Mother or the house elves. Needless to say, I was in here a lot.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Father asked.

"Well Father, I'm here for the same reason I used to, unwillingly, come as a child."

"You ran off on your mother while she was shopping?" he questioned, grinning.

I smiled; I did that a lot. "I have been bringing someone to the Manor to meet with Severus."

Father looked a mixture of deadly serious, yet intrigued. "Draco, no one is to know he is here. Or alive."

"I know Father. She has taken a wizard's vow to never reveal who is helping her with her issues from the war. And I asked him before I brought her here."

"Why would you risk his secret?"

Father was very loyal to Severus. The two were friends before the war, but after, when he learned that Severus tried to help me with the unreasonable task Voldemort gave me, Father's regard for him grew greatly.

"Father, she, this girl, is someone very special to me. She is my everything; everything that matters most to me. I met her while in Canada. She is complicated, and maddening, and enduring. She's the last person I ever dreamed of falling for, and I have known of her most of my life."

Father looked like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. "Who is she?"

I think he expected me to to say Pansy. "Father, you and Mother mean the world to me, but I don't care what you say. I want to be with her. No, that's wrong…"

"Draco! Who is she?" He's frustrated with my stalling.

"Ginevra Weasley." There. I put it out there. Father was silent. I couldn't even hear his breathing. As always, his face was unreadable.

Why did I choose to tell him now when she doesn't even fully know? Because I know Father will need to adjust to this to come around. He hates her family, but she needs her meetings with Severus and I won't risk her healing. Father cannot ban me or any guest of mine from the house; there are old magic charms in place that protect the family from that. I just don't want him to make things uncomfortable for Ginny.

"Ginevra Weasley? Draco, I have never even seen you with a girl. How can you know at this young age?"

"Father, you were younger than myself when you fell in love with Mother."

"Draco, she is a Weasley!" He's hiding his anger.

"She is, Father. And I'm sorry, but your feelings will not change what I feel or what I will do."

"She was, if I remember correctly, rather attractive. This could affect the family greatly."

"I know what you're about to say, Father. I don't care."

"Would you allow me to finish a thought!" Father yelled.

I once again felt like a young child being told off for being bad. "Yes, Father." I know it's better to allow him to vent.

"She is very attractive, and Pure blooded. Her family are blood traitors; however, they were on the "right side " of the war. Is she who I would pick for you in my ideal world? No. However, my ideal world doesn't exist. In the world we live in, this is most likely the best thing for our family. When is the date for the wedding?"

In a million years I never would have expected this reaction from my father! I'm speechless. Was this some ploy on Father's part? "She does not yet know how serious I am about her."

"Why? There's no time to waste." Father got up from his desk, walked over to the bookcase, and pulled out a large black book. He brought it to his desk and opened it. "Draco, the day you were born I was feeling rather emotional. You will understand why when your first child is born. I wrote this for you." He opened the book, pulled out a letter, and handed it to me. It said, "To my son, born June 04 1980."

"She was badly affected by the war; mostly the battles, I think. We met again in Canada and became friends. The closer we got, the clearer it became that she was perfect for me. She is one of a kind, Father, but I want her to heal before we get too involved. It would appear that she has survivor's guilt."

"Draco, her family is not going to be okay with this," Father informed me. For the most part, he was right, and I knew that. "Her father alone will want to kill you."

"Actually Father, Mr. Weasley already knows. In fact, when Ginny's issues were at their worst, he put her in a place where he was sure I would find her."

Father looked surprised at this. "What?"

"I know, right? Here's where it gets odd; he did it because of how I'm like you. He knew I would not pass up the chance to spend time with a witch when I was surrounded by nothing but Muggles. He manipulated everything so that Ginny would have someone magical to protect her when she was pushing everyone else away."

Father looked impressed. "Why Draco?" he asked.

"I don't think he thought I would fall for her; just that we would become friends. Or maybe he did, I really don't know. I'm shocked by both him and you, honestly," I admitted.

"Read the letter. It will help you to understand. However, you will not fully understand until you have your own children. So I will leave you to read it by yourself. I do not wish to see your reaction to what a sentimental fool your father can be." Father then left me in his study. In all my twenty years, I had never been alone in this room. This was quite unnerving.

I unfolded the letter and began to read it;

My son,

We have not even named you as of yet.

Your mother and I have longed for you for some time. Now you are finally here and you are so perfect. Words cannot adequately explain how this feels. I have so many hopes and dreams for you; the greatest of which is that you are happy. I want the world for you, and right now I'm doing everything I can to make that world the best it can be.

I know as you grow we will have disagreements, and I know I can be stubborn, but please know everything I do is for you and your mother. As you grow, I have the job of making sure you are on the right path. However, what you and I view as the right path won't always match up. I want you to know that every time we disagree that in my mind I'm trying to lead you down what I feel is the right path; the path I feel has the smallest chance of you getting hurt.

All your mother and I want is for you to be happy and healthy. I'm sure at times you will have to remind me of this fact. Your happiness is what matters most, not what I believe will make you happy.

I want you to know that, right now, I know that if the key to your happiness is a Muggle I am okay with that. However, I most likely will not remember even thinking this thought, and the idea does make me ill to think that I could even entertain the idea.

I secretly hope you will never read this, but if you are reading this, one of two things must have happened; one, you are a little bugger snooping where you have no right to be or two, you have chosen a path I never expected you to choose based on how I intend to raise you.

No matter what, I might not like what you do, but you are my son and I will always love you no matter what.

Your Father

P.s. please burn this letter now.

"Snape thinks that McCoy is sensitive to my feelings,"

Ginny explained to me. "When I was at the store where I worked, I heard about emotional support dogs. He thinks she might be naturally like that."

I smiled at her. "That's good. I like that cat."

"He asked me to bring her next time."

"I'll ensure Father's hounds are not in the Manor when we come," I vowed. We were walking into Hogwarts. "Do you want me to walk you to your room?" I offered.

She looked sideways at me and a smile crept onto her face. "Will you come in?"

"Ginny, I want to," I admitted.

"Professor Malfoy, the Headmistress sent me to find you. Malory Baker was hurt. The Headmistress needs you to contact Malory's parents," a Slytherin student blurted out, interrupting my intentions.

Ginny looked at me. "Go. I'll see you tomorrow." she said and nodded at me.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked, a little worried that her appointment stirred things up for her.

She just smiled and gave a second nod.

Two days later, Ginny met me in the entrance hall after dinner. "So, I was thinking, maybe we could go flying together," she suggested.

I wanted to jump at the chance. "I wish I could, but I have a mountain of essays to grade." At that moment, there was an explosion down the one side hall. The castle shook and the noise echoed. I looked at Ginny, who had that look on her face. I knew this had, in a split second, taken her back to a bad time. This was not good. I gently took her hand. "Ginny, it's okay. I'm here with you." I wasn't going to leave her.

Thankfully, I heard another professor dealing with the issue.

Ginny had tears in her eyes. "Come on. We'll use my floo and go to the Manor."

I led her to my room and then realized that my floo led to the floo at the Manor in the main hall near Father's office. Ginny had not dealt with Father yet and I didn't want to have her deal with him when she was in this state. I decided to place a floo call to Father first.

When the connection was clear, I just stated why I was calling without a greeting. "Father, there was an incident at the school. Ginny needs to see Severus."

"Draco, he had a setback," Father informed me. "The heeler is with him as we speak, but he's in no shape to see anyone. I'm sorry. I know this much; don't leave her alone. Stay with her. I'll floo as soon as Severus can see her."

I looked at her, then went over to her. "Ginny, Severus can't see you right now, but you're going to be okay. You're going to stay here and I will be with you."

Her brown eyes were swimming in tears, but she said nothing. I led her to the sofa and sat us both down. I wished I had McCoy here. I summoned a house elf and ordered it to find McCoy. Other than Ginny's tears, she was almost catatonic. She still said nothing, but the tears continued to fall. I held her and did my best to soothe her. After an hour or so, she fell asleep. I expected at some point she would have a night terror. I debated what to do. I decided I still had essays to mark, so I carried Ginny to my bed in the other room. I settled her in, then returned to the main room of my quarters and set to work. When the house elf returned with McCoy, the cat went straight to Ginny and curled up next to her. I had the house elf fetch some extra blankets and pillows to make up a place for me to sleep on the sofa. I spent a couple of hours working on the essays and checked on Ginny every so often. When my eyes started slamming shut on me, I settled down on the sofa to sleep.

I was awakened later not by Ginny, but by banging on the door. "Ministry officials," came a voice through the door to my quarters. I knew what this was; it was a raid. I have been through enough of these in my life to know and understand what to do and not do. I rose and headed to the door. I was worried because of Ginny; she was a student in my personal quarters, but she was also an adult. I wasn't worried about what could happen to me with her here, but about how a raid right now in the state she was in would affect her.

I hoped whoever was heading this raid could be reasoned with and allow me to gently wake her at least. I opened the door to be pushed past by an overeager Ministry official who started going through my personal effects. There were three others; Arthur Weasley included. "Draco Malfoy," he began the official speech.

 **A/N I know it has been forever, I am sorry and I do have another chapter written and waiting to be edited.**

 **How do you think Arthur will reacted to Ginny being in Draco quarters? It must break a great number of school rules... We all know how people react to a teacher and student being together in the muggle world.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Raid

"I know. Mr. Weasley, can I speak to you alone, please?" I interrupted. I didn't expect him to be happy to find his daughter in my bed. He nodded.

"Sir, Ginny is in the other room," I explained. I would have liked to be gentler, but it was a matter of seconds before she was awakened.

He looked past me at the sofa, then at my clothing. "Why?"

"There was an incident, earlier," I quickly started and thankfully Mr. Weasley caught on.

"Gentlemen, please allow me to check the bedroom." Arthur headed to the bedroom where he found his daughter sleeping fully clothed, thankfully, with her cat. I knew I could not move about the room. The most I was allowed to do is step out of the room and wait for them to finish, which I did. I was ashamed for the first time ever during one of these, only because Ginny had been put in the middle of it and I couldn't protect her from it.

A few minutes later, Ginny and Arthur joined me in the hall. She was holding McCoy. "Draco?" she questioned me.

"Ginny, Draco, I think this was set up so I would find you here," Arthur explained, gazing at his daughter. "Yes, I have been on raids to the Manor, but only as another set of hands. The Malfoys have never been suspected of misuse of Muggle artifacts. That's what this tip was about."

I was still concerned. I didn't want Mr. Weasley to think that Ginny being in my quarters was anything but innocent. "Mr. Weasley, Ginny had gotten upset earlier."

"Dad," Ginny started, saying the first thing since the explosion.

"Why didn't you take her to him?" he asked.

"He is having a health setback," I explained. "I-"

"Draco, relax; it's clear that this was innocent. You have a sofa that was clearly being slept on, you're both clothed, and your actual bed was still pretty much made other than the small amount of room Ginny's sleeping body would take. However, because of the past, we do have to finish this raid."

I nodded.

"I'll go finish up." He reached out and gave Ginny's arm a squeeze. She touched his hand and gave a weak smile.

Once he walked into my quarters, I moved in front of Ginny and gently took her hands in mine. "Are you okay?" I rubbed small circles on her hands with my thumbs.

She nodded as I let go of her hand and reached up to tuck some hair behind her ear. "Is this normal?" she asked.

"Normal no, but not uncommon. I'm sorry."

"Because of your family's history?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What will they do?"

"Go through everything I have. Everything in my quarters."

She was quiet for a bit, then asked, "Dad said that it was a tip about a misuse of something Muggle. Your family has never misused anything Muggle?"

I chuckled. "Technically, no. I think I may have misused that microwave a few times. I don't think it was meant to cook a whole meal."

She smiled a little. "I think Harry did this," she stated

"What?" I asked. "Why? How?"

She sighed and moved to lean against the wall. "He has this map that shows the whole school and the location of all the people in it."

"He thought we were, er, together, and he wanted your father to find us!" I sort of laughed. "Joke's on him!"

"I'm sorry." She moved towards me and hugged me.

I hugged her back. "For what? Having a jealous ex who can't let go?"

"What happened? Why was I here?"

"Something went off; I suspect a firework from your brother's shop. You went quiet and I was going to take you to Snape, but he had a health setback. I couldn't leave you alone."

"Thank you."

A while later Mr. Weasley return to Ginny and I in the hallway "Draco, by law I am required to report to the Headmistress that you had a student in your quarters, but I will let her know, as the father of the student, that I know nothing was afoot."

I didn't care if something happened with my job. Ginny was far more important. I did the right thing. "I understand."

"Ginny, do you want to come home for the night?"

"Maybe you should; I don't think you should be alone," I encouraged her.

"I want to be here. I want to know what's going to happen to you, Draco."

Ginny's POV

I could feel it in my bones; this was Harry's fault! Harry and that damn map of his! I wanted to kill him. A rather slow and painful death, right now.

"Most likely, I'll lose my job," Draco admitted to me.

"Dad, you can't let that happen!" I pleaded.

"Ginny, I'm not about to let that happen," Dad assured me.

Draco's POV

We were waiting for the Headmistress outside of my quarters. She swooped down the hall and clearly had taken the time to dress, but her hair was down. "Arthur, what is the meaning this?"

"Minerva, I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hour," Mr. Weasley greeted. "Before I begin, I want you to know I personally, as a father and as a Ministry official, am in no way concerned about what I am about to tell you and feel nothing should happen to Mr. Malfoy."

She nodded.

That was when I saw Potter round the corner.

"Headmistress McGonagall, while performing a raid of Mr. Draco Malfoy's quarters, because of an anonymous tip, I found a student, one Ginevra Weasley, in his bed," Mr. Weasley gave a formal report.

McGonagall's eyes grew huge.

"Ginny was fully clothed and it was clear that Draco had been sleeping on the chesterfield," Arthur clarified.

She was processing what she had heard and clearly was trying to decide how to react. "Draco," she started to address me as if I were still a student and then caught herself, " , is this true?"

"Yes, ma'am. Ginny, Miss Weasley, had a setback tonight. The person who is providing her therapy was unavailable, and I was advised she should not be left alone," I explained my reasoning.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are well aware that staff at Hogwarts are not to have students in their quarters for a great number of reasons."

"Yes ma'am, I am."

"Minerva, as Ginny's father I have NO concerns about what was happening or had happened. Ginny has gone home so that she is not alone in the state she is in,"

Mr. Weasley contributed.

"Draco Malfoy, this will not happen again. Should Miss Weasley have any other setback and her therapist is not available again, you WILL inform me immediately! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Professor, Draco broke some of the most important rules that govern professors at Hogwarts!" Harry Potter finally chose to interrupt.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" the Headmistress asked.

"Uhm, I, I need Ward's signature on this before it's given to the prosecutors. They need this done within the hour or our case falls apart."

"Well, get it and allow me to deal with matters regarding Hogwarts staff and students," she told him off. She did not seem pleased with him.

Ginny's POV

Draco caught up with me in the library the next day. He reached out and gave my hand a squeeze, "How are you feeling today?"

I didn't know how to put what I was feeling into words. I replied with a shrug and a weak smile.

Draco sat around the corner of the table from me. He smiled at me, then checked to see if anyone was around. "It's okay, I only got a stern telling off for last night."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Was it because of dad?"

He nodded. "That coupled with the fact that Potter showed up and was clearly there to see me lose my job."

"What?" I hissed.

Draco smiled at me. "Don't worry; he's just jealous. I'm fine, my job is fine. Not that I need a job..." Draco changed the subject. "He, your helper, wants to see you tonight with McCoy."

"I have an essay due tomorrow," I lamented. "Charms."

"I'll take care of that," Draco vowed.

"You can't just do that!" I complained, pulling my hand away.

"But I can," came Headmistress McGonagall's voice from behind me.

I turned to look at her as she continued, "Last night Professor Malfoy placed his career at great risk for you. Ginevra, I have seen you at your worst, so if your therapist is able to see you that must come first. I will speak to Professor Flitwick."

I wondered, but am too scared to ask, if she knows that it's Snape that is treating me.

 **A/N**

 **So there is another chapter for you. I know they are being posted slowly, but I do have a very full life… as does my beta, and for the last while I have had to steal time to write when my kids aren't using the computer for school work. But please leave me a review. In the next chapter Ginny will run into another Malfoy.**


End file.
